Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián
by Cezar-Fanboy
Summary: Después de años solo Jack al fin encuentra a alguien puede verlo, pero no solo eso, alguien que puede amarlo tal y cual es. ¿Podrá el amos de ambos soportar todo lo que les prepara el futuro? ¿Podrán vencer a su mayor enemigo? Y si es así, ¿a qué costo? ... Lo se , pésimo Summary pero espero que la historia sea de su agrado :)
1. Mi vida en Berk - Hipo

Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, los personajes no son mios son de DreamWorks y yo solo gano sus comentarios, esa es mi unica paga asi que agradecere que dejen alguno.. disfrutenlo :)

Capítulo Uno

Mi nombre es Hipo, se que no es buen nombre, no es bonito siquiera, pero en el lugar donde vivo la gente cree que entre mas feo sea tu nombre mejor ahuyentara a los trols y a los duendes, como su el comportamiento vikingo no lo hiciera ya, si, soy vikingo, vivo en la isla de Berk, asta hace un tiempo teníamos una gran plaga de dragones, pero eso es otra historia, gracias a Odin logramos una convivencia pacifica y ahora son algo así como nuestras mascotas, nos ayudan en algunas tareas aun que lo mejor de todo es que se acabo la época donde teníamos que estar cuidándonos de ellos y de sus constantes ataques.

En fin, creo que ya comencé a aburrirlos pero aun así déjeme seguir contándoles como son las cosas por aquí, mi padre, el jefe de la aldea, Estoico, me deja tener a mi propio dragón en casa, ¿no es increíble? muchos, mas bien todo los que son jinetes de dragón, están ayudando a construir un nido para los dragones en las cercanías del pueblo, la razón, ya viene Jack Frost, ¿que quien es?, no es nadie, es solo una expresión, mi madre solía contarme que cuando el clima cambiaba y comenzaban las ventiscas de invierno era debido a que Jack Frost llegaba a la isla, era, ¿como lo llamaba ella?, el espíritu del invierno, ¿que si lo creo? ¿por que no? me gusta creer en lo increíble, es decir, si en el pasado me hubieran dicho que yo seria el que acabaría con la guerra entre vikingos y dragones jamas lo hubiera creído, pero miren las cosas ahora, así que ¿por que no creer en los espíritus?

En fin, creo que me desvíe de nuevo, ¿en que estaba? a si, el nido que están construyendo para los dragones, verán, antes de que ellos se mudaran con nosotros vivían en un volcán, por lo que ahora que están aquí tenemos que buscar la manera de que se encuentren lo mas cómodos posible para que no se vayan, sabes, suena raro pero no imagino la vida en Berk sin los dragones con nosotros, así que debido a eso todos están ayudando en la construcción de un nuevo nido para que puedan pasar las heladas sin que se congelen, lo están haciendo en una cueva, de este modo se mantendrá el calor de forma natural, ¿que por que no estoy ayudando? es debido a que me falta una pierna, no se sientan mal, uso una prótesis que me sirve para hacer prácticamente de todo, es algo que comparto en común con Chimuelo,¿ que quien es Chimuelo? Es mi dragón, ¿no les dije como se llamaba? Bueno, disculpen, es la primera vez que hago esto así que iré mejorando con el tiempo y no se me escaparan tantos detalles, mi labor ahora consta en mantener las cosas funcionando en la herrería del pueblo junto con Bocón, mi maestro, a el igual le falta una pierna, un brazo y creo que varios tornillos, en fin, por otro lado esta Astrid, ella es mi novia, o bueno, eso quiero pensar, saben, antes de que todo el asunto de los dragones ocurriera ella era mi amor platónico, pero ahora que al fin estamos juntos, no se, siento que falta algo, ¿no es curioso? Cuando no podía tenerla era lo que mas deseaba, y ahora que ella esta conmigo, bueno, no es lo que esperaba...

Bueno, tengo que irme, comienza a hacer frío y no tardara en comenzar a nevar, saben, me encanta la nieve, tengo que comenzar a preparar todo para el invierno, no quiero que Jack Frost me congele la nariz...

Espero que les haya gustado! Va un poco lento pero ya se acomodara... El próximo capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Jack y espero poder subirlo esta misma semana :) Dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que se puede mejorar y eso :)


	2. Que llegue el invierno! - Jack

Hola, se que no fue muy bueno ni el sumario ni el primer capítulo jeje pero entiéndanme, es mi primer fic jeje la verdad me hice bolas para subir el primer capítulo, se subió doble y borre sin darme cuenta el que si tenia las notas de autor :P pero por eso en este va mi explicación... Esto es desde el punto de vista de Jack asi que...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamwords yo solo los uso para mis propios fines y no gano nada más que sus comentarios, esos son mi paga ;)

Letra normal - Pensamiento  
_Letra itálica - Diálogo _  
**Letra negrita - Narración**

JACK POV

Ya es hora de tomarme un descanso, todo eso de mantener a Pitch a raya no es tan divertido como traer el invierno, esta parte del mundo es mi favorita, aquí puedo pasar más tiempo y causar ventiscas más fuertes, estos vikingos están acostumbrados a lo rudo, me gusta arruinarles sus planes en ocasiones, aun que ellos tampoco pueden verme...

Ni siquiera los niños! Es tan frustrante! Ase unos años escuche que una vikinga le contaba a su hijo "La leyenda de Jack Frost", le dijo que yo era un anciano de cabellos blanco, de piel pálida y arrugada que siempre voy descalzo y que si me hacían enojar podía matarlos cubriéndolos de nieve, quizá por eso no pueden verme, creen en mi pero de una manera muy retorcida, si bien están en lo cierto con mi cabello y pies, por dios! No estoy nada arrugado! Aun que si creen que soy yo el causante del invierno.

En fin, me encanta venir a esta zona, a esta isla en especial, no recuerdo su nombre, Merd, Dert, o algo así, ¿qué por qué me gusta esta isla en especial? Aquí fue donde escuche a esa mujer contarle de mi a su hijo, aun que creo que ella ya no vive aun veo a su hijo de ves en cuando, no es nada feo, esperen, me estoy desviando, que pasa conmigo! Okey, bueno, el chico no esta mal, aun que creo que no le va nada bien además de que parece todo menos vikingo, es delgado y alto, con el cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes y... Otra vez! Rayos! Esta bien! A quien quiero engañar es guapo el chico y si! Quizá vengo a esta isla en especial por que aquí es donde puedo verlo, quizá, quizá el pueda verme... No lo se, nunca lo e intentado, será que no quiero darme cuenta de que no hay nadie en el mundo que crea en mi? Bueno...

¿Esperen que era eso? ¿Dragones de nuevo? Con el frío que causa mi llegada es para que ya se hubieran ido a su volcán a invernar... Es raro... En fin, creo que causare una gran ventisca para que se vayan y dejen en paz a los vikingos por un rato; ¿en qué estaba? A si, en el chico, no importa, causare una ventisca y quizá pueda darme una vuelta por la aldea de noche...

Pero que... ¿¡Esos son dragones conviviendo con vikingos!? No lo puedo creer, es decir, el año pasado aun estaban matándose unos a otros! Esto va a dificultar mi estancia aquí, no se si los dragones puedan verme pero creo que pueden sentir mi presencia, en mas de una ocasión tuve que salir volando a toda prisa por que me comenzaban a atacar con su fuego...

Estoy en la plaza del pueblo y no me lo puedo creer, hay vikingos y dragones conviviendo juntos... Me pregunto donde estará el muchacho castaño, saben a quien me refiero... En fin, creo que iré al bosque para comenzar mi trabajo, y no es por que fue ahí donde lo vi año pasado, no, es por simple cuestiones de trabajo, ¿verdad?

**Más tarde en el bosque...**

Bueno, creo que con esto será suficiente por el momento, no quiero matar a todos de neumonía... Es el! Ahí esta, junto a ese lago, ¿iré a ver? No, no creo que deba... Bueno, a nadie le hago daño...

Jack: ¡_Oh por Dios! ¡Su pierna! _- No lo puedo! Es es! Es el chico de la historia, pero...

¿? : _¿Quien dijo eso?_

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya en el siguiente es el encuentro de ambos!

La verdad no saben cuanto me alegra que les allá gustado el capítulo pasado! Y que lo agregaran a favorito la historia y los comentarios :') claro que la continuare! No se con cuanta rapidez pueda actualizar pero procurare que sea si no diario, cada tercer día :)

Nos leemos pronto :)


	3. Yo soy Jack Frost

Hola! Hey! Veo que les esta gustando la historia, que bueno, la verdad es que hay pocas historias en español de esta pareja y, aun que no me crean, apenas este lunes me di cuenta de que existían y todo debido a una imagen que encontré en Tumblr sobre ellos, una muy triste por cierto, donde Jack llora ma perdida de Hipo, en fin, no los deprimo mas, disfruten su lectura, se que quizá no sea tan interesante la historia de momento pero créanme que se pondrá mejor, espero disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola… nos vemos abajo….

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

HIPO POV

Hipo: _¿Quien eres tu? _

_Jack: Yo... Lo lamento... No fue mi... Espera, ¿puedes verme? _

_Hipo: Claro que puedo verte, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? - _¿Qué le pasa a este chico?

Jack: _Yo... Es decir... ¿En realidad puedes verme? - _No lo puedo creer! De todas las personas en el mundo tenia que ser el quien pudiera verme...

Hipo: _Sabes, comienzas a asustarme, ¿estas bien? _

_Jack: Si, estoy bien, pero... Si eres un.. Adolescente, creí que solo los niños podían verme... _ - **Jack comenzó a murmurar en voz baja para si mismo, intentando comprender como era posible que este chico lo estuviera viendo.**

_Hipo: ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? _

_Jack: Claro, lo lamento si te espante, es que... Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con alguien... Me llamo Jack, ¿y tu? _

_Hipo: Me llamo Hipo_

_Jack: Hipo… Eres hermoso, es decir, tus ojos, no, es decir, tu nombre, rayos… tu, tienes un lindo nombre… - _¿Qué fue eso? Vamos Jack concéntrate

_Hipo: Claro, ¿gracias? mucho gusto Jack, la verdad no me agrada mucho mi nombre… pero dime, ¿no eres de por aquí verdad? - _Nunca había visto a Jack antes, es un tanto... Diferente... Aun que es muy apuesto... ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando!? El es un chico...

_Jack: No…. Veras… _

**Pero junto en ese momento Astrid llego en busca de Hipo…**

_Astrid:Hipo! ¿Estas ahí? _

_Hipo: Si! Aquí estoy…_

_Jack: Lo siento Hipo, tengo que irme… nos veremos después…. – _Tengo que irme, si lo ven hablando solo pensaran que esta loco

_Astrid: Hipo, asta que al fin te encuentro, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí solo en la mitad del bosque? ¿No ves que ya va a comenzar a nevar? No creo que puedas andar en la nieve con tu prótesis… _

_Hipo: No Astrid, no estaba solo… acaso no viste a… _

**Pero Hipo no pudo acabar su frase pues cuando volteo a ver el lugar donde Jack había estados lo unos minutos antes el lugar se encontrada vacío…**

_Astrid:¿A quien Hipo? No hay nadie mas aquí,, ni siquiera Chimuelo, lo vi en tu casa antes de venir a buscarte… _

_Hipo: No, yo me refería a… nada, olvídalo, ¿nos vamos? – _¿Lo abre imaginado todo? No lo creo, fue tan real, pero a la vez tan raro…

**Hipo y Astrid se retiraron a la aldea dejando a un confundido pero a la vez emocionado Jack escondido en la copa de un árbol viéndolos partir…. **

**Jack POV**

_Jack: _¡No lo puedo creer! ¡El puede verme! Es increíble, tengo que volver a verlo, no, si me llegara a ver espiándolo por la ventana seria demasiado raro, pero ¿como puedo hacer para acercarme a el? Ya se dio cuenta que no soy de aquí, es obvio que no soy de aquí, ¿acaso les parezco un bárbaro vikingo? Piensa Jack, piensa, como puedo hacer para hablar con el de nuevo... ¡No se me ocurre nada! Fuera tan fácil como llegar y decir "Hola, soy Jack Frost y no soy como ustedes creen, soy un espíritu, soy joven, solo me pueden ver lo que creen en mi y por mi parte yo creo que tienes unos hermosos ojos, ¿te parece que nos conozcamos mejor y seamos amigos?" Me tomara por loco, aun que, el cree en mi, es la única manera en que puede verme, entonces, iré a verlo, esta noche iré y hablare con el... ¿Qué puede salir mal?

**Más tarde ese mismo día...**

Esta debe ser su casa, es eso o pasa demasiado tiempo aquí, ¿como are para llamar su atención? ¿Y si simplemente me meto en su cuarto? No, no se siquiera cual es y no quiero darle un infarto... ¿Y si me hago pasar por alguien sin hogar? E visto a varias personas vivir debajo de puentes... ¿Y si le pido que me deje pasar un tiempo en su casa? No, es demasiado tonta la idea, simplemente voy a tocar a la puerta y le a frente... ¿Funcionara? Eso espero...

**(N/A: A partir de aquí es todo narrado, no es desde el punto de vista de ninguno de los dos, pondré el nombre y delante el diálogo y/o pensamientos, recuerden, la letra cursiva es para diálogo y la letra normal para pensamiento) **

**En ese momento Jack se armo de valor y toco la puerta de la casa de Hipo implorando que fuera el quien abriera y otra persona...**

Hipo: _ Voy! - _¿quien podrá ser a esta horas de la noche? - _Oh, Jack, eres tu... _- Bueno, al menos no lo imagine todo.

Jack: _Hola Hipo, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar? _

Hipo: _Claro, pasa..._

Jack: _¿Estas solo? _

Hipo: _Si, mi padre tuvo que salir esta tarde y no volverá si no asta dentro de unos días, pero dime, ¿por qué te fuiste así de repente esta tarde? _

Jack:_ Hipo... Verás.. ¿Crees en Jack Frost? _

Hipo: _Si, todos los niños conocen la historia, ¿por qué lo preguntas? _

Jack: _Si, se que todos conocen la historia, pero dime, ¿tu crees en ella? - _Vamos Hipo no me dificultes más las cosas...

Hipo: _Pues, te sonara raro pero si, creo en esa historia, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso? - _¿qué tiene que ver si creo o no es una antigua historia de espíritus y cambios de clima?

Jack: _Pues, verás Hipo, yo también creo en esa historia, y en otras mas, pero también creo que Jack Frost es alguien real y que solo los que creen en el pueden verlo..._

Hipo: S_i, e escuchado eso, pero aun sigo sin entender que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo o contigo... _

Jack: ¿No lo entiendes aun Hipo? ... Yo soy Jack Frost...

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, estaré actualizando cada vez que me sea posible, de ser posible diario diario será asi que no se desesperen, en cuanto al uso de los nombres de cada uno antes del dialogo es solo temporal, se que a algunos de ustedes no les gusta que sea así pero de momento lo hago mas para ayudarme a mi a la hora de escribir jeje es parte de ser principiante, creo yo, así que espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

A los que me han dejado un comentario se los agradezco muchísimo! Sus palabras me ayudan a seguir escribiendo jeje así que muchas gracias, a los que no dejan comentarios, se por muy buena fuente, Fanfictions, que son varios lo que están leyendo este Fic así que también a ustedes les agradezco… en uno de los comentarios me dijeron que era encontra de las reglas hacer los fics asi como este, en caso de los diálogos, así que a partir del próx. Capítulo, que ya lo tengo hecho solo que voy a corregir ese detalle, eliminare los nombres antes de cada diálogo y despues, en el cap 5 ya no estare usando las letras negritas, la verdad ni a mi me gustan mucho jejeje...

bueno, sin mas que decir, nos leemos mañana ;)


	4. Jack y el hijo perdido de Odin

**Hey! ¿Qué tal? Les está gustando la historia, al menos a unos cuantos jeje Genial! La verdad me está gustando mucho ver que les agrade, cuando escribo y veo el cap finalizado en ocasiones no me convence mucho pero ver sus comentarios y ver que les gusta me hace el dia! Gracias! No los entretengo más… aquí está el cap de hoy, nos vemos abajo ;)**

******,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

- _Espera, ¿Ósea que eres un espíritu?_

_-_ _Exacto… _

_-Y se supone que yo puedo verte porque creo en ti, ¿cierto?_

_-_ _Si, solo los que creen en mi pueden verme, bueno, asta el momento tu eres el primero que a logrado verme…_

_-_ _Aja… Okey, entonces, recapitulemos… Entonces, tú eres un espíritu, que solo yo puedo ver… ¿cierto?_

-_Exacto…_ **- Jack apenas si podía contener la alegría dentro de si, tanto tiempo y al fin alguien podía notar su presencia…**

**-**_Claro! Es todo tan claro ahora, tu eres Jack Frost y yo soy Balder, el hijo perdido de Odin, mucho gusto…_ - **Dijo Hipo mientras estiraba su mano hacia Jack…**

- _¡¿No me crees?!_

- _Claro que no! ¿A quien se le ocurre semejante cosa?_ – Por los dioses, ¿Qué creyó? ¿Qué me iba a creer todo ese cuento de que es un espíritu y que solo yo lo puedo ver? Es cierto, es muy bello, mas que cualquier otro chico que haya visto antes pero… no! ¿Otra vez esos pensamientos Hipo?

- _¡¿Qué?! Pero es verdad… mira…_

**En ese momento Jack tomo su cayado y comienza a hacer que nevara dentro de la casa de Hipo… **

**- **_Pero que…_ - No puede ser posible, bueno quizá si, ¿pero como?

- _No mentía, eres el primer chico que a podido verme en todos los años que llevo de existir, ¡tu crees en mi Hipo! Por eso puedes verme, por eso puedes escucharme, nadie mas puede verme aparte de ti…_

- _¿En verdad?.. quiero decir, wow… es increíble, es decir, ¿como lo haces? ¿Todas las historias que cuentan sobre ti son ciertas? ¿Es cierto que puedes acabar con pueblos enteros cubriéndolos con nieve? ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Por Odin, te vez tan joven…_ - Y guapo…

- _Calma, calma, jeje, pues, la verdad no sabría decirte como lo hago, solo, lo hago y ya, desde que tengo memoria solo tomo mi cayado y hago que caiga la nieve… En cuanto a las historias que circulan por ahí son todas mentira! Bueno no todo…_

- _Eso puedo verlo, en las historias que mi mama me contaba sobre ti, ella decía que eras viejo y malhumorado… ¿Eres malhumorado Jack? – _**Hipo uso un tono de voz que jamas habia utilizado antes, ni siquiera con Astrid, era un tono un tanto… ¿seductor?**

_- Claro que no! - _**Jack pudo sentir la sangre inundando sus pómulos y podía jurar que su rostro había tomado un tono rojo que no habia tenido antes-**_ Me encanta divertirme, sabes traer el invierno es lo mas divertido que puede haber… ven conmigo…._

_- __¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿A dónde?_

- _Vamos a volar, déjame mostrarte como lo hago…_

- _No lo creo Jack, quizá otro día… Es muy tarde ya y mañana tengo varias cosas por hacer aun…_

- _Claro, no te preocupes… entonces… volveré mañana ¿de acuerdo? _

_- Claro… Adiós Jack…_

**En ese momento Jack salió de la casa de Hipo y se dirigió al bosque para continuar con su trabajo como espíritu del invierno… **

**Jack POV **

¿Qué hice?! Lo invite a salir solamente a dar la vuelta, ¿no habrá creído que lo quería secuestrar cierto? Por Dios! Creía que e destruido pueblos enteros bajo la nieve! ¿pero que puedo hacer yo al respecto? Quizá si me gano su confianza… quizá incluso podemos ser amigos…

Pero, ¿y si el no quiere ser mi amigo? ¿Y si el me teme? No, eso es imposible, es decir, mírenme! ¿Quien podría temerme? Incluso, quizás el pueda hacer que otros crean en mi…

**Hipo POV**

¿Qué fue todo eso? Debo estar demasiado cansado, si, debe ser eso, Jack es solo un chico que conocí en el bosque el día de hoy, por supuesto que no es un espíritu! Todo es solo mi imaginación, Jack Frost, que tontería, debería irme a dormir, mañana estaré mejor y podré ir a buscar a Jack al pueblo para cerciorare de que todo fue solo una mala jugada de mi mente...

**Al día siguiente... **

¿Dónde podrá estar? Ya lo busque en todos lados y aun no lo e visto... Quizá este en el valle, junto al lago, donde lo vi por primera vez...

**Mientras tanto, Jack estaba sentando sobre una rama en la copa de un árbol en el valle donde se había topado con Hipo el día pasado... **

_-Jack! ¿Estás aquí? _

**Jack vio a Hipo acercarse al lago gritado su nombre así que decidió bajar del árbol donde se encontraba descansando y se posó al lado de Hipo... **

- _Hola Hipo! -_ No lo puedo creer! El vino a buscarme!

- _Jack! ¿Cómo hiciste eso_!? -** Hipo comenzó a sonrojarse al sentir la cercanía de Jack a el... **

- _¿Qué? ¿Brincar desde aquella rama? Es fácil cuando se es un espíritu y as pasado toda tu existencia jugando en los bosques _

- Entonces no lo soñé todo... Jack en verdad es un espíritu, es el espíritu del invierno...

- _Hipo, ¿te encuentras bien? _

- _No lo puedo creer! Eres Jack Frost! Oh por Odin! Estoy hablando con Jack Frost... _

**Sin saber aun muy bien por que razón Hipo abrazó a Jack por los hombros y no lo soltó durante un buen rato, quería estar seguro de que no estaba soñando, que en verdad estaba en presencia de un espíritu, y no de cualquier espíritu, estaba en presencia de Jack Frost.**

**Cuando por fin libero a Jack del abrazo comenzó a tocar su rostro, sintiendo lo frío que era y observando lo pálido que se veía su piel... **

-_ Es increíble, tu eres Jack Frost, no eres para nada a como mi mamá solía contarme en sus historias... Tienes que contarme todo sobré ti..._

**Y así pasaron las horas, entre historias, bromas y risas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era entrada la tarde... **

- _Jack tengo que irme, mi papa debe estar preguntándose donde estoy, pero dime, ¿te podré ver mañana? _

_- Claro! Pasare a tu casa mañana, ahí podremos seguir hablando... _

_- Esta bien, te estaré esperando..._

**Sin darse cuenta Hipo se puso de puntas y presionando sus labios sobre la mejilla de Jack depósito un beso de despedida, al darse cuenta de lo sucedido Hipo salió corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible dejando a un Jack en shock parado en medio del valle...**

******,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

**Hola de nuevo! Y bien, ¿Les gusto? Se que quizás esperaban una reacción diferente de parte de Hipo, yo si, pero la verdad una vez que estaba escribiendo este capítulo como que me medio bloquee asi que se me dificulto un poco asi que pues ya vieron el resultado final; espero que les haya gustado y esperen a ver el siguiente ;) **

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones me temo decirles que ya no voy a poder actualizar tan rápido como lo había estado haciendo, ósea que ya no habrá capitulo diario, que mas quisiera pero es que después de varias semanas sin trabajo al fin conseguí empleo con un amigo y pues eso me quitara tiempo, asi que ahora actualizare los días SABADO Y MIERCOLES, si puedo actualizare otros días también, al menos podre adelantar capítulos, de este modo no nos quedaremos sin actualizaciones al menos esos días…**

AnnA Usui07:

Hola! Si ya las vi! Se ve mucho mejor asi jeje a partir de ese momento me lo imagino en la historia si como se ve en las imágenes nuevas xD Y muchas gracias por los consejos! En verdad te lo agradezco, si hay algo mas dimelo y con gusto tomare en cuenta todo

GothorumDaemon

Hey! Que bueno que te este gustando, tus comentarios me dejan ver que no lo estoy haciendo mal, bueno, al menos no tan mal jeje y espera a ver lo que se viene ;) se pondrá muchísimo mejor! Saludos.


	5. El ¿Me besó?

**Hola! Veo que si les esta gustando! En ocasiones veoque nadie comenta o que casi no tiene visitas el fic pero de repente pum! Notificación salvaje aparece y me hace el día! Gracias a todos lo que están comentando y dándome su apoyo y consejos! Les voy a tomar la palabra y cuando me quede sin ideas les pediré ayuda ;) Bueno no los entretengo mas y aquí queda el cap de hoy, nos leemos al rato…**

**Pd. Se que algunos esperaban ver a Santa por aquí hoy, culpa mía por incluir un adelanto, ya lo corregí, si estaba planeado pero el cap lo vi ya medio largo, es que no quiero que pase las 1500 palabras cada uno, asi que decidi dejarlo para el próximo, el cual ya acabe y que en estos días colgare, bueno ahora si los dejo ;)**

**********,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Hipo POV

- "No lo puedo creer! Que he hecho! Le di un beso en la mejilla, eso es obvio, pero ¿por qué? Es normal, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, la gente se da besos de despedía todo el tiempo, yo incluso e besado la mejilla de Astrid para despedirme de ella en varias ocasiones, no hay nada de malo... ¿Entonces por qué me siento así? Ya sé, es por Jack es un chico! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? No lo sé, pero cuando estoy con Jack todo es diferente, el me hace sentir diferente... Creo que mejor iré a ver a Astrid... Quizá eso me ayude.."

Jack POV

- "Aun no lo puedo creer! El me beso! Bueno, un beso en la mejilla solamente, pero un beso al fin y al cabo! ¿Sentirá algo por mí? Es imposible, apenas ayer me conoció, pero, ¿entonces por qué lo hizo? ¿Será alguna costumbre vikinga? Si, debe de ser eso, han de ser demasiado hospitalarios y por eso se despidió de mi así, además, Hipo es solo mi amigo, y lo más importante, ¡él es hombre! Es imposible que yo sienta algo por él, aunque debo admitir que esa sensación que tuve cuando puso sus labios sobre mi mejilla fue mágica... Lo que daría por sentirlo de nuevo... ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Vamos Jack concéntrate! Tengo que ir tras él, ver que llegue bien a su casa, no creo que pueda moverse muy bien por el bosque con este clima... "

Jack tenía razón, a Hipo se le estaba dificultando mucho el poder llegar a la aldea en su estado, sin tomar en cuenta la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría todo el camino...

- _¿Necesitas ayuda? _

-_¿Qué? Oh, Jack, eres tú, gracias pero no, estoy bien, ya no falta mucho para llegar a casa y creo que lo tengo todo bajo control... _

Pero junto en ese comento la prótesis de Hipo se atoró con la rama de un árbol que estaba escondida debajo de la nieve haciendo que este cayera al suelo boca abajo...

- _Rayos! _

_-¿Te encuentras bien? _

_- Sí, estoy bien, o fue nada, solo tropecé y caí, no es gran cosa_

_- ¿Estás seguro? A ver, déjame ayudarte a parar... _

Jack tomo las manos de Hipo y jalo de el para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie...

-_ ¡Hay! _

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- No lo sé, creo que me lastime mi tobillo, no puedo pisar bien..._

_- Te llevare a casa, y no acepto un no por respuesta, ya en tu casa podemos ver que hacer para componerlo..._

Jack se colocó con cuidad al lado de Hipo y lo cargo entre sus brazos, no se atrevió a ir volando pues desconocía si esto afectaría más a Hipo o no así que se fueron el resto del camino en silencio, Jack con sus brazos alrededor de Hipo mientras lo cargaba mientras que Hipo se limitó a abrazar a Jack por el cuello para no perder el equilibrio y volver a caer, ninguno volvió a mencionar nada del beso por lo cual Jack dio por sentado que se trataba de algo normal en las costumbre vikingas mientras que Hipo creyó que entre los espíritus era algo normal...

No lo querían admitir pero ambos se encontraban a gusto uno junto al otro, aunque no dijeran nada, el simple hecho de poder estar juntos era suficiente para ambos aunque no lo reconociera...

- _Bien, ya estamos aquí, te acompaño asta tu cuarto..._

_-No es necesario Jack, puedo yo solo_

_-¿Estás seguro? _

_-Sí, no te preocupes, cuando recién me colocaron la prótesis era muy común que me pasara esto, ya verás que para mañana estaré bien… _

_-Está bien, si tú lo dices, mejor te dejo descansar… nos vemos mañana Hipo_

_-Claro Jack… Jack…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Yo…am.. Gracias…_

_-No hay de que… nos vemos…_

Esta vez fue Jack quien se inclinó y beso la mejilla de Hipo antes de partir, era raro, en su interior el sabía que no era algo normal, pero también sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba ese contacto con otra persona, no, con otra persona, con Hipo, después de años de ser ignorado fue Hipo el primero en creer en él, el primero en verlo, simplemente era alguien muy especial para Jack, en respuesta recibió del más pequeño un notorio aumento de sangre en sus mejillas y una media sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para Jack quien salió en ese momento de la habitación.

Con forme Jack salió de su habitación Hipo se cambió sus ropas y se fue a dormir, la verdad ya no le dolía su tobillo, lo que es más, desde mucho antes de llegar a casa dejo de dolerle, pero por alguna razón que hasta el momento desconocía, o más bien que no quiera admitir, no le había dicho nada a Jack, el hecho de que Jack lo había tomado en sus brazos era simplemente increíble, esa sensación, y se volvió más intensa aun cuando Jack le dio ese beso en la mejilla.

Hipo se sentía feliz, rayos! Realmente se sentía contento, sentía una felicidad que lo inundaba, estar con Jack era diferente, realmente le agrada la sensación que tenía cuando Jack estaba a su lado, más aun cuando lo tocaba… era raro, lo sabía, él era pareja de Astrid y Jack era solo su mejor amigo pero… Jack lo hacía sentir realmente mejor..

Mas tarde, cerca de la media noche Jack regreso a ver como se encontraba Hipo, aunque sabia que ya era entrada la noche fue con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo despierto y seguir hablando con el así como habían hecho en el bosque, sin embargo se topó con un Hipo totalmente perdido en sus sueños, Jack no había prestado demasiada atención a Hipo, es decir, no se había que Hipo ya se veía mayo que cuando lo veía desde lejos en sus viajes anuales a Berk, ahora, viendo de cerca Hipo se veía realmente bien, sus facciones ya habían madurado, su cabello castaño caía sobre su rostro pero este ni se inmutaba.

Jack sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso ahí nada mas, parado en medio de la habitación del menor simplemente observándolo dormir y fijándose en el rostro de este, salió de su trance una vez que poso su mirada sobre los labios de este, sin saber muy bien la razón Jack comenzó a sentir un gran deseo de reclamar como suyos esos labios, no fue consciente de que se había acercado a Hipo hasta que su rostro estuvo a solo unos centímetros del de Hipo y de un brinco se arrojó hacia atrás … ¿Qué había sido eso? Nunca antes Jack Frost se había sentido de esa manera, quizá seria mejor que fuera a visitar a Norte, el quizá sabría que hacer en este caso…

Jack salió de la habitación con rumbo al polo norte en busca de ayuda de su amigo y mentor, mientras tanto en la habitación Hipo abrió los ojos, ¿Qué había sido eso, acaso Jack estuvo a punto de besarlo? Si, Hipo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jack poco después de que este arribo a su alcoba pero no quizá hacer nada, quería ver a que había venido su amigo a mitad de la noche sin embargo cuando nio que Jack se acercaba a su rostro entro en pánico, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si empujarlo o abrir los ojos para que el mayor se diera cuenta de que este estaba consiente, sin embargo algo dentro de el deseaba que Jack juntara sus labios con los suyos, quizá esa fue la razón por la cual no hiso nada, quería que eso pasara… necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba poner su mente en claro…. Pero mas que todo eso ahora sabia que lo que realmente necesitaba era tener a Jack a su lado…

******,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

_**Subi una nueva historia, espero les guste aqui les dejo el enlace es un one-shot... www. fanfiction s/9489184/1/El-Trabajador-y-el-Soldado solo borren los espacios :P **_

_**GothorumDaemon. Hey, se que esperabas la aparición de Norte en este cap pero no te preocupes, te lo compensare en el próximo, tengo pensada una buena parte junto con el ;)**_

_**Nicole Sakurai. Bienvenida! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo y te tomarte la palabra, cuando se me qe pediré tu ayuda… nos leemos y de nuevo gracias **_

_**AnnA Usui07 Jojojo me encanto tu comentario! Jajaj sip, soy chico asi que si en ocaciones no me queda bien el fic ya sabes por que jeje la verdad yo también esperaba algo diferente peo pues ya vez, eso fue lo que salió de mi retorcida mente xD pero no te preocupes, prometo que se pondrá mejor… **__**Saludos!**_

_**Birthy: Saludos y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Espero siga gustando! **_

_**Laura Frost: Tiene rato que me llego el correo con tu mensaje pero como nunca lo vi aparecer en la pagina creo que lo habías borrado, pero que bueno que ya esta hi y mas que nada que te este gustando. saludos. **_


	6. Jack Estas enamorado

Capítulo 6

Hey! Aquí el capitulo 6 de esta historia, espero lo estén disfrutando…

Saben, agradecería sus reviews, diría un amigo, son nuestra única paga en esta página xD

los dejo leer...

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Jack voló lo mas rápido que pudo rumbo al polo norte, necesitaba hablar con Rojo lo antes posible, ¿qué estaba pasando con el? la imagen de Hipo durmiendo en su habitación aun no había abandonado la mente de Jack, aun podía sentir su olor, recordaba cada línea de su rostro y sus labios...

No! Vamos Jack, algo estaba mal, nunca antes se había sentido así, ¿qué era esa sensación en su estómago? Se sentía tan raro, si, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Norte ya.

Una vez en el palacio de hielo Jack se dirigió al taller del ruso saludando a unos cuantos yetis que aun no se acostumbraban a su presencia y congelado a uno que otro duende que se topó en el camino, eso siempre lo hacía sentir mejor...

- _Hola Norte..._

_-¡Jack! Muchacho que sorpresa... ¿A qué debo tu visita? _

_-¿Acaso necesito una razón en especial para venir a visitar a mi guardián favorito? - _Comento Jack mientras tomaba un pequeño tren hecho de hielo que se encontraba en el escritorio del mayor y se dirigió al lado de la ventana fijando su vista en la nada y jugueteando con el tren en sus manos...

-_Claro que no Jack, pero tienes que admitir que no es muy común verte por aquí, dime ¿todo esta bien? _

_-Si, bueno no, la verdad ya no lo se..._

_-Dime, ¿pasa algo malo? _

_-No, todo esta bien, eso creo, es solo que me e estado sintiendo un tanto... Extraño..._

_-¿Extraño? Cómo... ¿Enfermo? _

_-Quizá... Verás, estos últimos días e estado en una pequeña isla nórdica, encontré a un chico que cree en mi y puede verme_

_-¡Jack eso es magnífico! _

_-¡Lo se! Créeme que eso me a hecho realmente feliz pero..._

_-¿Pero que Jack? _

_-Desde que lo conocí y nos volvimos amigos me e sentido extraño... ¿Seré alérgico a los humanos? _

_-Jack no digas tonterías, nadie es alérgico a los humanos, estamos aquí para protegerlos, no para alejarnos de ellos..._

_-Lo se, solo jugaba, es que Hipo es diferente a todos los demás..._

_-Así que Hipo eh, y dime Jack, ¿como es Hipo?_

_-¿Hipo? Pues, es alto, piel clara, cabello castaño y tiene unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda - _Jack comenzaba a perderse en los ojos de Hipo solo con recordarlos, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir sus mejillas se tornaron de un notorio color rojizo - _El, bueno, es bien parecido..._

_-Aja, y dime, ¿Hipo ya no es un niño pequeño verdad? -_Dijo el ruso sentándose detrás de su escritorio y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho...

_-A decir verdad, no, el ya no es un niño, es más un muchacho de unos 18 años de edad __**(n/a: El Hipo de esta historia es el que se ve en las imágenes de HTTYD2, o al menos yo así lo pongo en la historia) **_

_-Esta bien, y por ultimo Jack, dime, ¿cómo te sientes estando con el? - _Esta vez Norte coloco sus brazos sobre su escritorio e inclino su pero hacia adelante mientras Jack tomaba asiento frente a el

_-Yo... Pues... Verás, es como si mi estómago se comprimiera cada vez que lo veo y... No se, es como si el tiempo se detuviera cuando estoy a su lado y como si no quisiera nada más que estar ahí junto a el y ya nada más importara..._

En la cara de Norte se formó una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya había entendido a que se debía la "enfermedad" de Jack...

-_Jack, permíteme contarte una pequeña historia que ocurrió ase ya mucho tiempo..._

_-No entiendo como eso me va a ayudar en algo Norte..._

_-No me interrumpas chico_

_-Esta bien, lo lamento_

_-No hay problema - _dijo el mayor mientras un elfo colocaba una charola con galletas y dos vasos de leche en el escritorio...

_-Verás Jack, en la zona donde yo viví cuando era humano, bueno, digamos que era una zona muy peligrosa, había osos, lobos y tigres merodeando en los bosques que cercaban a las aldeas, en la aldea que yo vivía había una joven, ella era tan 'krasivyy', realmente hermosa, y yo solo era un joven que trabaja en un taller de juguetes, mis juguetes eran llevados a todas las aldeas en derredor, en fin, ella mas tarde se convirtió en la señora Claus -_ Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jack

_-¡Norte, estuviste casado! _

_-Claro que si Jack, aun que... _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Como te dije antes, esa zona era muy peligrosa y un día... Yo había estado trabajando en el taller todo ese día, mi taller se encontraba dentro de casa así que en cualquier momento podía tomarme un descanso, ese día en especial había estado nevando muy fuerte asta en la tarde cuando pareció detenerse, Carol salió un momento a partir leña para pasar la noche, no le gustaba interrumpirme mientras trabajaba, pero... Justo en ese momento decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso y salí a ver en que podía ayudar a Carol cuando lo vi..._

_-¿Que? ¿Qué viste? _

_-Era un oso, uno realmente grande, los inviernos no eran duros solamente para nosotros y ellos solo se acercaban a las aldeas cuando no encontraban nada con que alimentarse en el bosque, fue ahí cuando entendí la presencia de ese oso, justo en el momento que reaccione el se paró en sus patas trasera, Carol estaba justo enfrente de el, completamente paralizada, siempre le tuvo miedo al bosque precisamente por los animales que habitaba ahí... Dime Jack, ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado tu si se hubiera tratado de Hipo? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si esa bestia hubiera amenazado la vida de tu amigo? _

La simple imagen de Hipo frente a una bestia que amenazara su vida así causo un fuerte dolor en el pecho de Jack, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle con el simple hecho de imaginar un mundo donde Hipo ya no existiera...

_-Yo.. N-no se que hubiera hecho... Creo que me hubiera interpuesto entre el oso y el..._

_-Eso fue justamente lo que yo hice Jack...Una vida sin Carol, bueno, ya no sería vida para mi..._

_-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? _

_-Llegue justo a tiempo para quitar a Carol del camino de la garra del oso, eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo con rumbo a la casa de nuestro vecino que era cazador, pero... Para cuándo llegaron, ya era muy tarde para mi, el oso había acabado con mi vida..._

_-Y-yo, lo lamento tanto Norte._.. - Jack se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su chamarra, la verdad no recordaba en que momento había comenzado a llorar...

_-No te preocupes Jack, ya han pasados varios cientos de años de eso... _

_-Pero dime, ¿qué paso después?_

_-Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en medio del bosque cerca de mi antigua casa, cuando entre en ella... Carol ni siquiera noto mi presencia, lo que es más, paso atreves de mi y ni lo noto..._

_-Realmente lo siento Norte, se lo que se siente eso..._

_-Una vez más, no te preocupes Jack, no me arrepiento de lo que hice... y el hombre de la luna me encomendó la tarea de proteger a los niños del mundo a partir de ese mismo día, no lo, quizá fue por mi sacrificio pero, yo solo lo hice para protegerla a ella..._

_-Pero, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto Norte? _

_-¿No lo entiendes aun Jack?_

-No, aun no veo que tiene que ver tu historia conmigo...

-Jack, tu estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por la de Hipo, tal como yo lo hice por la mujer que amaba...

-Sigo sin entender que me quieres decir...

-Jack, es tan sencillo... Estas enamorado...

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Tenia días esta idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza así que la aproveché para abrirle los ojos un poco a Jack jeje, un poco trágica pero, para mi, una linda historia sobre el nacimiento de Norte, ¿ustedes que opinan? Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, no se, quizá sea hora de que Hipo abra los ojos también...**

**GothorumDaemon: Hey que te pareció? Espero haya cumplido tus expectativas jeje y por lo otro, asi es, soy niño :) espero que sigas con la historia :3**

**Nicole Sakurai: Hey! Me encanta que te este gustando mi historia! Gracias por tus consejos, no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder lo de los adelantos erróneos xD **

**AnnA Usui07: Yep, solo Hipo es esa clase de vikingo xD para que no te pase suscribete, yo es lo que hago, asi me avisan cuando se actualizan mis historias favoritas xD y muchas gracias, tus reviews también me hacen el día! Espero te siga gustando...**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	7. Eso, Hipo, se llama Amor

**Hey! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén teniendo buenas vacaciones, yo no, :/ me toca trabajr entre semana y venir a la escuela los sabados :/ asi que de milagro consigo tiempo para escribir los capítulos xD No los quiero entretener mas asi que los dejo leer el cap… nos leemos abajo…**

**PD. Dejen Re es mi única ganancia en esta pagina xD**

**Capítulo 7**

**********,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

_-Jack, es tan sencillo... Estas enamorado... _

_-¡¿Que dices?! _

_-Tal como lo escuchaste muchacho, tu estas enamorado..._

_-¿De quien? ¿De Hipo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena eso Norte? _

_-¿Por qué debiera de sonar absurdo Jack? Dentro de ti sabes que es verdad..._

Y Jack lo sabia, sabia que no era normal esa sensación que tenia cada vez que veía a Hipo, nunca se había sentido así jamás por nadie antes, ni siquiera Tooth lo hacia sentirse de esa manera, ¿realmente se habría enamorado de Hipo?

-_¿y qué tengo que hacer ahora? _

_-¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? - _Dijo el mayor esbozando un amplia sonrisa

_-Vamos Norte, ayúdame con esto..._

_-Jack, lo dices como si de una tragedia se tratara_

_-¿Y acaso no lo es? Es decir, se que eso del amor es algo hermoso y toda la cosa, pero, nosotros somos inmortales, el es humano, eso no es nada justo, además, el es un chico..._

_-Lamento decirte que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte en cuanto al hecho de la mortalidad, pero si tu quieres, y si el te lo permite, puedes estar a su lado asta el final..._

_-Igual que tu con Carol..._

_-Exacto, la ventaja es que el puede verte, ese es un punto a tu favor, en cuanto al hecho de que el es un chico, dime, ¿sabes si el siente lo mismo por ti? _

_-N-no,la verdad no lo estoy seguro aun que..._

_-¿Aun que que Jack?_

_-Pues... - _Jack no estaba seguro si tenia que mencionar el hecho de que Hipo lo había besado, es decir, no había sido más que un simple beso en la mejilla entre amigos - _veras, el me beso... Fue un simple beso en la mejilla, no fue la gran cosas yo también lo hice después..._

_-Aja... ¿Y cuando tu lo hiciste ya te sentías así con respecto a Hipo?_

_-Pues, si..._

_-¿Entonces que te hace pensar que el no pueda sentir lo mismo por ti? _

_-No lo se, quizá, quizá el sienta lo mismo...- _Ahora Jack se encontraba en verdad emocionado, la idea de que quizá Hipo también sintiera algo cambio por completo su humor, ahora sentía que las emociones y la sensación en su estómago, esa que solo sentía al ver a Hipo, crecían en gran manera al comenzar a acariciar la idea de que el menor lo quisiera de la misma manera en que el lo hacía

_-Bueno Jack, ¿qué esperas?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Si, ve a por el, pero ten cuidado, podrías asustarlo... Tengo una par de ideas que podrán ayudarte para asegurarte de que el se enamore de ti también... _

_-Vamos Norte, soy Jack Frost, ¿quien podría no amarme? - _Dijo Jack con un fingido tono seducción mientras esbozada una media sonrisas levantaba su ceja izquierda

_-Sabes, soy bueno con las lista, si quieres puedo comenzar q hacer una lista de todas las personas y espíritus que no te aman, si me apuro la tendré para antes de Navidad, creo que a Conejo le gustaría encabezarla..._

_-ja, ja, ja que gracioso Norte... Bueno, dime ya que tienes pensado..._

Y así fue como se pasaron toda la noche ideando como podía hacer Jack para asegurarse de que el menor correspondiera sus sentimientos.

**Mientras tanto en la isla vikinga de Berk se encontraba un cada vez mas confundido Hipo…**

Aun no comprendía que era exactamente lo que había pasado solo unos minutos antes, ¿acaso Jack lo iba a besar? Y lo que era peor aun, Hipo en verdad quería que el mayor acabara con la corta distancia que había entre ambos, incluso pensó en hacerlo el mismo pero, no, sabia que no estaba bien, el estaba con Astrid.. aunque para ser justos, en verdad creía ya no sentir nada por Astrid, si, la quería, pero no la amaba…

¡Eso tampoco quiere decir que este enamorado de Jack! ¡No! Eso era simplemente una idea demasiado absurda… aun que no podía negar que cuando se encontraba con Jack todo era simplemente mejor, el tiempo parecía detenerse y el quería poder congelar esos momentos y vivir en ellos por siempre, pero no era posible…

En ese momento Hipo escucho ruidos en la parte de debajo de su casa, pensó que se trataba de Jack y de repente no supo que hacer, ¿Qué se suponía que tenia que hacer? Debía de bajar y hablar con el, debían poner en claro que era lo que había estado a punto de suceder, no, debía quedarse ahí en su cama, si Jack quería hablar con el que fuera el quien viniera a buscarlo… pero no puedo aguantar mas así que bajo casi corriendo las escaleras a la parte de abajo…

_-Hipo, aun estas despierto, creí que estabas dormido y por eso no quise molestarte…_

_-Oh, papa, eres tu…_

_-Claro que soy yo, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? – _Dijo Estoico con un tono acusatorio pero a la vez divertido en la voz…

_-¿Qu-que?! N-no, claro que no…_

_-Pues tu reacción me deja ver que si esperabas encontrar a alguien mas aquí abajo… yo… Hipo…. Este… ¿no crees que vas muy rápido con Astrid quizá? – _La verdad no esperaba tener ESA platica con Hipo tan pronto, al menos dentro de un tiempo mas…

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! _

_-Bueno hijo, yo solo decía… _

_-Pero que cosas dices papa! – _Hipo casi podía sentir como toda su sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas…

-_Vamos Hipo, no soy tonto, y yo también fui joven alguna vez, no lo olvides, ahora dime ya, ¿a quien esperabas? _

_-N-no, no a nadie, en verdad…_

_-Vamos Hipo, estoy comenzando a impacientarme…_

_-Bueno, veras… ¿Crees en Jack Frost? _

_-Bueno Hipo, a todos desde niños nos cuentan la historia de Jack Frost, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Si, se que todos conocen la historia, pero dime, ¿tu crees en ella?- "_No puedo creer que este usando las mismas palabras de Jack para convencer a mi padre"

-_Pues, veras Hipo, quizá lo creía cuando era un niño pequeño pero… no, la verdad es que ahora no creo en esas historias…_

Okey, esto iba a ser un poco difícil…

-_Pues, veras papá, yo estaba…_

_-¿Estabas esperando a Jack Frost? _

_-La verdad… no, aun que si creí que podía ser el… _

_-Hipo, te das cuenta de lo raro que suena eso, no lo se, si tuviera años seria comprensible pero, Hipo, tienes 17 años, no puedes seguir creyendo en esas historias de espíritus y otras cosas de fantasía…_

_-¡El es real! ¡Estuvo aquí esta tarde!_

_-Hipo por favor, tan solo escúchate…_

_-¡No, tu escúchate, estas actuando igual que cuando te diste cuenta de la existencia de Chimuelo, otra vez no quieres creer en lo que te digo!_

_-Esta vez es diferente Hipo, es decir, a los dragones llevábamos mucho tiempo viéndolos y luchando contra ellos, a tu "Jack Frost" nunca lo e visto…_

_-No, no, tu no lo entiendes, el es real…_

_-Aja, y dime, si es real, ¿donde esta ahora mismo? _

_-¿Cómo se supone que yo lo sepa? ¡Se marcho justo antes de besarme! _

_-¿Qu-que?_

Demasiado tarde, aun que Hipo hubiera deseado poder hacer algo al respecto ya lo dicho, dicho estaba y su padre lo había escuchado bien…

-_N-no y-yo…_ -Piensa Hipo, piensa – _Fue, fue solo un sueño, si, eso fue, fue solo un muy extraño sueño…_

_-Ya me comenzaba a preocupar Hipo, menos mal que fue solo eso _

Estoico, aun no muy bien convencido sobre la explicación de su hijo, decidio no seguir con ese tema pues la verdad no se encontraba preparado y por que en verdad no sabia que hacer, aunque tampoco decidió seguir cuestionándolo acerca de a quien en verdad esperaba…

-_Pero bueno, cambiando un poco el tema, dime, ¿Cómo va todo con Astrid? _

_-Yo, pues, bien…_

_-¿Seguro? No te escucho del todo convencido…_

_-Bueno.. pues.. es que … veras…_

_-Vamos Hipo, solo dilo, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Pues veras, es que hay alguien…_

_-Espera, ¿Estas engañando a Astrid? Hipo eso no es correcto además_

_-No! Jamás podría hacerle algo así a Astrid ... No e estado con nadie mas..._

_-¿Entonces a que te refieres con ese "hay alguien"?_

_-Bueno, verás, conocí a... Esta persona... En el bosque hace unos días y no lo se, todo es diferente cuñado estoy a su lado, me siento diferente, realmente, me siento como si necesitara estar a su lado, y, sinceramente, no e podido dejar de pensar en esta persona desde que le conocí..._

_-Aja, y dime Hipo, ¿sientes esto mismo por Astrid? _

_-La verdad es que no, es decir, claro que lo sentí pero... Fue ase mucho tiempo, ahora solo puedo verla como a una hermana o una amiga... _

_-Te entiendo hijo, a mi me paso algo similar cuando conocí a tu madre, yo estaba con alguien más pero, simplemente, no era la indicada, tu madre lo fue..._

_-Entonces, quieres decir..._

_-Que lo mejor será que hables con Astrid, antes de que hagas algo que pueda herirla..._

_-Si, creo que tienes razón... _

_-Bueno, pero dime ya, ¿quien esta chica misteriosa que te a robado el corazón? _

_-¿Qu-que? N-no estoy enamorado..._

_-Hipo, eso que sientes cuando la vez o estas con ella solo tiene un nombre... Amor..._

_******,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**_

**Y bien, ¿que les pareció? La idea de un Estoico comprensivo se me ocurrio después de ver la película, por millonecima vez xD asi que mas le vale que se porte bien si no quiere que nada malo le pase xD **

**Hipo esta enamorado! D: ¿Quién será la chica misteriosa? xD jajaja quien sabe xD en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en el siguiente veremos un poco mas sobre esta misma escena y de Astrid con Hipo y sobre todo de FrostCup! xD asi que a esperar, espero el martes poder subirlo de no ser asi seria el miércoles… **

**Otra cosa antes de que se olvide, ya no me podre llevar el ipad al trabajo! – llora desconsoladamente en un rincón- asi que por esa razón se me va a dificultar un poco escribir los capítulos pero yo vere como me las arrrglo, al menos dos capítulos por semana los tendrán…**

**Ahora a responder reviews…**

**Natsu2077: **Odio los bloqueos… los odio los odio los odio! Y lo peor es que me pasan muy a menudo, ya tengo la trama y el final de mi historia en la mente, en realidad el final fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero me bloque al escribir para poder llegar asta esa parte! xD vas que al final voy a ser mas rápido, de momento a ver que pasa xD Gracias por seguir la historia, actualiza la tuya! w

**AnnA Usui07: **Verdad que si! Yo también ame la historia de norte, desde que la tenia a en la mente yo solito lloraba xD me encantan las tragedias a un que después me deprima y no le halle sentido a la vida xD Y en cuanto a lo de "alérgico a los humano" simplemente se me ocurrio, lo escribi, y me encanto xD que bueno que te hay gustado :3

Kjasdhksadhlsa en cuanto a lo del oso, gracias, simplemente se me ocurrio y no crei que tuviera que ver la estación, aun uq epensandolo bien si –se va a dibujar círculos con un palito en el suelo de un rincón- lo tendre en cuenta y ya se a quien voy a consultar en este tipo de cosas de ahora en adelante

Claro que lo are, aun que quizá no muy rápido pueda actualizar creeme que ya que tenga todos los capítulos los colgare todos

**Nicole Sakurai:** Gracias, ahora si me gusto como quedo este en cuanto a lo de rebasarme ya lo hablamos.. y si! Me vas a rebasar xD actualiza! Ya quiero ver que pasa en tu historia! Y también hablamos sobre lo de la tontedad, nadie tonto tiene tan maravillosas ideas en la cabeza! Nos leemos en el próximo cap

**GothorunDeamon**: No llores :'( Bueno solo un poquito xD Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Vamos Hipo yo te am

**Hola! Que bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, saben, estos días ya e podido adelantarme un poco en la escritura de los demás capítulos, ya estoy escribiendo el once :3 así que el miércoles subo el 9 el viernes el 10 y el sábado el 11 okey? Bueno, nos leemos abajo, disfrútenlo :3**

**__********,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

_- Y bien, ¿no me dirás de quien se trata? _

_-No la conoces..._

_-¿A qué te refieres con que no la conozco? Te recuerdo que soy el jefe de esta aldea, no hay nadie aquí a quien yo no conozca... _

_-Bueno, como te lo explico..._

_-Vamos Hipo, ¿acaso me crees muy tonto como para no entender? _

_-Claro que no papa, es solo que... No es una ella... Es un el..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-¿Pa-papá? _

_-Hipo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?_

_-Y-yo.. ¿Si? _

_-¡Hipo, es una locura lo que estas diciendo! Solo escúchate, enamorado de un chico..._

_-¡Fuiste tu el que dijo que estaba enamorado!_

_-Si, pero nunca me imagine que se trataría de un chico de quien estabas hablando_

_-¿Y acaso eso debería cambiar lo que siento? _

_-..._

_-¿Tu crees que no me siento mal, que no me siento confundido? _

_-Bueno Hipo... Y-yo no..._

_-¡¿Tu no que papá?! -_Grito Hipo al mismo tiempo que dejo de contener su llanto.

_-Y-yo... No era mi intención hijo, tienes razón, no me imagino como debes de sentirte tu al respecto, nunca me imagine pasar por una situación así... Pero... No estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo..._

_-¿Cómo? _

_-Si, esa ocasión, cuando creí que te había perdido, lo que más me dolía era el hecho que en su momento no te había dado el apoyo que necesitabas, y solo por no querer entender que eres diferente te a los demás... _

_-Entonces..._

_-Esta vez será diferente, no quiero que esto nos aleje, no quiero que si algo me llegara a suceder... Que me fuera y no estuviera en paz contigo, ni conmigo mismo... Eres lo mas valioso que tengo Hipo, ya cometí el error de no apoyarte una vez y casi te pierdo, no pienso cometer ese mismo error dos veces..._

_-Oh papá... -_Ahora Hipo ya había dejado de llorar y abrazo a su padre, realmente apreciaba que estuviera apoyandolo en esta...

_-Pero dime... ¿Al menos es guapo el chico? ¿Te trata bien? Por qué créeme que si es un patán contigo lo atare a un mástil y lo arrojare al mar! _

_-¡Papá! _

_-Bueno solo digo... ¿Lo conozco? _

_-N-no... No creo que lo conozcas..._

_-Okey... Pero Hipo, ¿el siente lo mismo por ti? _

_-Bueno, estoy casi seguro de que si..._

_-Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si mañana por la mañana seguimos con esta conversación? Aun son varias cosas que necesito asimilar y ya es un poco tarde..._

_-Claro, hasta mañana papá..._

_-Hasta mañana Hipo..._

Eso sí que había sido raro, quizá fue un sueño, si, eso debió de haber sido, un muy extraño sueño en el que su padre le decía que se había enamorado, enamorado de Jack Frost, que tontería... Aun que en verdad deseaba que fuera verdad y que Jack sintiera lo mismo que el...

**Al día siguiente...**

Hipo estaba realmente nervioso, primero que nada aun tenia una charla pendiente con su padre la cual intentaría posponer el mayor tiempo posible, por otro lado estaba Astrid, necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible, no podía seguir con ella cuando ya no sentía nada por ella... Y aun quedaba descubrir si Jack siente lo mismo que el...

Estaba casi seguro de que era así, si no no hubiera intentado besarlo esa noche, ¿verdad? Pero ¿dónde podría estar Jack en este momento? ¿A dónde habrá ido anoche? ¿Se habrá marchado? Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho, no, no Jack no podía haberse marchado, tenia que estar por aquí cerca...

**Mientras tanto en el bosque de Berk...**

Bien Jack, concentrate, recuerda todo lo que hablaste con Norte, sonrisa, cabello, no presionar, ser sutil, contacto accidental, miradas, rayos! Son demasiadas cosas que recordar, no tengo ni idea de como ponerlas en práctica todas...

¿Se vería demasiado extraño si construía una una figura de el hecha de hielo y la colocaba en la entrada de su casa? ¿Y si le escribía un mensaje en la nieve? No, todo eso era medicinado, recuerda que Norte te advirtió de no abrumarlo o lo asustarás... Piensa Jack, piensa...

**En la aldea...**

_-¡Hipo! _

_-Ah, hola Astrid, que bueno que te veo, precisamente iba a buscarte..._

_-¿Si? Qué raro, yo también quería hablar contigo..._

_-¿En verdad? Bueno, pues dime, de que querías hablar_

_-No, tu primero..._

_-No, en verdad, esta bien, dime, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?_

_-Bueno, pues... _

_-Vamos Astrid, solo dimelo..._

_-Hipo, no estoy segura de querer seguir estando contigo, al menos no como tu pareja..._

_-¿Qu-que? _

_-Hipo lo lamento, pero es que... Ya no siento lo mismo que sentía al estar contigo al principio, te quiero, y estoy segura que te seguiré queriendo por el resto de mi vida, eres alguien muy especial para mi pero...es solo eso, cariño, ya no es amor... -_Dijo Astrid mientras varias lágrimas se le escapaban y comenzaban a humedecer sus mejillas...

_-Astrid por favor no llores..._

_-Hipo en verdad lo siento yo..._

_-Astrid, yo venía a decirte exactamente lo mismo..._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Si, verás..._

Y así pasaron las horas, ambos discutiendo sobre su actual sentir uno por el otro y finalmente decidieron que dejarían su relación antes de que uno le hiciera daño al otro, quedando solo como amigos y deseándole lo mejor uno al otro...

Obviamente Hipo no le comentó absolutamente nada a Astrid acerca de Jack, aun no estaba listo para admitir sus sentimientos por el espíritu de pelo blanco, no, aun necesitaba poner ese tema bien claro en su mente antes de poder hablarlo con alguien más...

_-Hipo! Hasta qué te encuentro, llevaba todo el día buscándote ¿dónde te habías metido? _

_-Ho-hola Jack..._

_-¿Dónde estabas? Estuve toda la mañana buscándote__…_

_-Y-yo bu-bueno.._

_-Hipo ¿estas bien? _

_-¿Y-yo? S-si ¿po-por que lo preguntas? jeje_

_-Pues…no, por nada…_

"_Bien Jack, hora de actuar…"_

_-Y dime, ¿tienes planeado algo para esta tarde? – Dijo Jack mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa…_

Vamos Hipo, contrólate… Dioses, como puedo controlarme, miren nada mas esa sonrisa… esos labios…hey! Control.. control..

_-Pues… no, la verdad es que no tenia nada planeado para esta tarde… _

_-Bueno, entonces te gustaría ir.._

Pero Jack no puedo acabar la frase, justo en ese momento una enorme sombra negra se interpuso entre Hipo y el, arrojando al peliblanco a varios metros de distancia…

_-Pero que…._

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie noto como un enorme dragón se ponía enfrente de Hipo, arrojando sus alas hacia atrás como cubriendo a Hipo detrás de el…

_-¡Hipo! ¿Estas bien? Ahora veras maldita lagartija superdesarrollada acabare contigo_

_-¡No Jack! ¡Espera! El es chimuelo, mi dragon…_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que me ataco? _

_-El no te ataco solo estaba protegiéndome_

_-¡Protegiéndote! ¡¿De mi?! Vamos Hipo yo jamás te haría daño yo te am…_

Jack se llevó ambas manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, antes si quiera de que Hipo pudiera procesar o al menos intentar entender que era lo que Jack había querido decir Chimuelo vi el gesto de Jack como una potencial amenaza y antes siquiera de que alguno de los dos chicos pudieran reaccionar Chimuelo se arrojó encima de Jack para atacar…

_******,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**_

**Y bien? ¿Les gusto? :3 espero que si! Ya el próximo capítulo hay más acción HiJack! No se desesperen xD pero el diez! Dios mío el capítulo Díez me en encanta! Ya quiero que sea viernes para que lo puedan leer! XD gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que dejan Reviews el doble a la millonésima potencia xD me hacen el día en verdad! :3**

**GothorumDaemon: jaja si! El amor el amor... Jaja me izo reír tu comentario, gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado ese cap, espero que este tambien, nos leemos el **

**miercoles :3 **

**Nicole-Sakurai: Gracias amiga! Si pues! ~ yo quisiera actualizar rapido pero pz no puedo pero prometo compensarcelos con buenos capítulos xD waa ya quiero llegar del capítulo Díez en adelante! Ya veras por que :3 nos leemos! **

**latingirlwoahlalalala: Bienvenida! :D Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste mi historia, se hace lo que se puede :P Espero verte/leerte por aquí pronto :)**

**Ahora... **

**AnnA-Usui07: A-M-E T-U R-E-V-I-E-W ! Enserio! Me encanto Jajajaja cuando son así de largos es cuando más me gusta xq como que siento que si les esta gustando bien la historia y se dan su tiempo para comentar gracias! En cuanto a lo de que casi cause tu muerte en tres ocasiones lo siento u.u te lo compensare en un capítulo más adelante, ya tengo una idea de como! :3 espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! Nos leemos el miércoles! :3 **


	9. Y al fin lo beso

_**Hola de nuevo a todos! Que bueno que les este gustando mi historia! Bienvenidos los nuevos y las nuevas lectoras **____** Este cap es un poco corto, como 800 palabras nada mas pero prometo que el final lo compensa, y las que faltaron aquí las agregue al sig para hacerlo mas largo, bueno sin mas por el momento disfruten el cap y nos leemos abajo… **_

_-¡No! ¡Chimuelo! ¡Detente! _

Lo único que Jack pudo hacer fue elevarse por los aires rápidamente para evitar la envestida del dragón aun que inmediatamente recordó que estos podían volar, sin embargo no fue así, el dragón no se elevó tras de él, en cambio, comenzó a arrojarle bolas de fuego azul las cuales Jack podía esquivar con aparente facilidad y las que no esquivaba las deshacía con su cayado…

_-Hipo, controla a tu dragón antes de que mate_

_-¡Chimuelo basta! Es amigo, no nos hará daño…_

_-Así es lagartija inútil, si quisiera hacerle daño, cosa que no es cierto, ya lo hubiera hecho_ – Dijo Jack viendo a chimuelo mientras le sacaba la lengua

_-Jack, eso solo logra alterarlo más, debes demostrarle que eres inofensivo…_

_-Pero si él fue el que comenzó a atacarme, se le ha de haber acabado el fuego por eso paro… lo que es más, esta tarde es MI Hipo y no pienso compartirlo con nadie, menos contigo…_

Dijo nuevamente Jack volviendo a sacarle la lengua al dragón mientras tomaba a Hipo por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire junto con el, mientras tanto un cada vez más desesperado Chimuelo comenzaba a brincar y dar vueltas en círculos debajo de los dos jóvenes intentando alcanzar a su amo, en verdad detestaba a ese peliblanco…

_-Jack no es justo, él no puede ir a ninguna parte sin mí…_

_-Si pero él fue el que comenzó a atacarme_ –Dijo Jack mientras comenzaba a hacer un puchero y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de menor

Ante esto Hipo sintió como la sangre comenzó a subir rápidamente por su rostro, aun que debía admitir que sentía bien, si, definitivamente le gustaba esa nueva sensación de tener el cuerpo de Jack tan será del suyo…

_-Ja-Jack... ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? _

En ese momento Jack se dio cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban y alejo su cabeza del cuello del menor...

_-Pues la verdad no se, no tenia nada planeado antes de que tu mascotita me atacara...-_Dijo Jack fingiendo un tono herido...

_-Jejeje, disculpa a Chimuelo, no esta acostumbrado a que gente extraña este cerca de mi, o bueno, espíritus extraños en tu caso_

_-No te preocupes, aun así esta tarde tu eres solo mío, ya veremos que podemos hacer -_Dijo Jack mientras le guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a descender en el mismo valle donde Hipo había entrenado a Chimuelo

-_Y bien, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy señor secuestrador? _

_-Ya lo veras...-_En ese momento Jack tomo su cayado y creo una gruesa capa de hielo liso sobre el amplio lago que se encontraba en el centro del lago

_-Vamos a patinar sobre hielo _

_-No creo que sea una buena idea Jack, suena divertido pero la verdad no creo poder hacerlo_

_-Ya veras que si, yo te ayudare.. -_Diciendo esto Jack formo una capa de hielo en la bota de Hipo y otra en la base de metal de su prótesis, entonces lo tomo de las manos ayudándolo a incorporarse y se dirigieron al lago congelado

-_Ya veras que será sencillo una vez que te acostumbres_

_-Si tu lo dices_

_-¿Acaso no confías en mi? _

_-Claro que si _

_-Entonces ya verás como si será sencillo _

Después de un buen rato de estar ayudando a Hipo a estabilizarse este ya fue capas de mantenerse de pie por si solo sobre el hielo sin embargo aun no se soltaba de la mano de Jack

_-¿Estas listo? _

_-¿Listo? ¿Para qué?_

_-Es hora de que lo hagas solo, iré a ese lado del lago y después quiero que tu me sigas, pero esta vez lo aras tu solo ¿esta bien? _

_-Esta bien... Creo..._

_-Vamos! Estarás bien- _Dijo el peliblanco esbozando una amplia sonrisa, la cual fue suficiente para convencer al menor, una ves que Jack estuvo a una distancia de aproximadamente quince metros le dio la señal a Hipo para que se acercara...

Hipo lo hizo, vaya que si lo hizo, lamentablemente lo hizo a mucha velocidad...

_-¡Cuidado Jack! _

Pero la advertencia llego tarde, antes siquiera de que el espíritu pudiera hacer algo para frenar al menor este ya se había impactado de lleno con el dando como resultado que ambos cayeran sobre el hielo quedando Hipo en sima de Jack

Ninguno de los dos podía contener su risa y así estuvieron riendo asta el momento en que se dieron cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban pero la verdad es que ninguno hizo nada por moverse, lo único que hicieron fue perderse dentro de la mirada del otro...

Y entonces Hipo lo beso...

¡Yay! Y comienza el Hijack! Jajaja okey no u.u ya verán el el sig capitulo xD prometo subirlo el viernes… espero xD

Pasando a los reviews, es que no tengo mucho tiempo ahora xD

GothorumDaemon: Sip, tiene una mirada derritiente… xD

Que bueno que te gustara el cap, espero este también aun que es un pcoo corto, pero ya veras que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas… ;) Nos leemos pronto!

latingirlwoahlalalala : Jejeje tendre cuidado con tus celos xD ntc, chimuelo malo! xD Amo a ese dragon! xD Gracias por lo de historias favoritas :3 Nos leemos el viernes…

AnnA Usui07: Sip, no quiero que si mueres me culpen a mi xD yo por eso ya te adverti xD

Ya veras por que es estoico decide escuchar y en cuanto a lo de la sonrisa xD sip, se que paso a afectar a varias de ustedes en esa parte xD

El problema con chimuelo es que Jack también es sobreprotector asi que a ver quien gana a hipo xD Y por lo otro me declaro culpable xD pero es que tengo que sacar todas esas ideas de mi cabez, por sierto ya tengo otra idea para otro fic, espero subirlo pronto ;) y espero que les guste xD

Nicole Sakurai: Chimuelo matalo! xD a no verdad xD si pues pero al menos puedo adelantarme en la escritura de los capítulos xD ya quiero ver que sigue en tu fic! Actualiza! w

-O : Hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia! Muchas gracias por el Review! En cuanto a lo de la edad de Hipo, sinceramente no recuerdo especificar su edad al comienzo del fic, aun no me decía, cuando vi ls imágenes del tráiler de la 2 entonces puse una nota poniendo que tenia 17, aun que Jack lo ve de 18, ese Jack es un loquito xD pero si si lo hice disculpa u.u


	10. ¿Quieres ser mi novio¿

**Hola! Pues e aquí el tan esperado capítulo diez :3 espero que les guste este capítulo, en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos que e escrito :) **

**Saben, creo que voy a acortar la historia, casi no hay nadie siguiéndola, solo como tres creo, a los cuales agradezco en gran manera! Pero no se, esperaba hacer la historia un poco mas larga pero casi no hay nadie leyéndola así que quizá la corte... Nos vemos abajo... **

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

El beso era torpe... Y fue cuando Hipo se dio cuenta... Eran SUS labios los que se movían sobre la boca cerrada de Jack... No, Jack no estaba respondiéndole...

En ese momento Hipo se puso de pie como pudo dando tumbos hasta que logró separarse de Jack, lo único que vio antes de darse la vuelta para salir corriendo fue a un Jack completamente en shock, aun sentado sobre el hielo y con los ojos abiertos como platos...

_-Ja-Jack... Y-yo en verdad lo lamento mucho, perdóname..._

Hipo dejo escapar un gemido, comenzó a llorar, ¿qué había hecho? Había arruinado su amistad con su mejor amigo y de la manera más tonta posible, esa simple idea le dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa hasta el momento, entonces, mientras aun algunas lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas se dio media vuelta para irse cuando se repente...

_-Jack yo..._

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, Hipo estaba preparando para lo peor, insultos, cachetadas, un golpe o incluso que lo congelara... Pero para lo que no estaba listo era para lo que estaba pasando en ese momento... Jack lo estaba besando de manera muy suave en los labios...

Una vez que Hipo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo sintió su corazón dar brincos dentro de su pecho, no lo podía creer, Jack no estaba molesto, no, Jack no estaba molesto, Jack, al igual que el, estaba enamorado... Y entonces Hipo respondía a los demandantes labios de Jack, sin embargo después de un tiempo tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire

_-Jack... ¿Qué hemos hecho? _

_-Pues... Si no mal recuerdo tu me besaste..._

_-Aja, y después de eso... _

_-Después de eso reaccione, vi que te ibas y me di cuenta de que ya no podía vivir sin ti - _Dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba ambas manos del menos y volvía a besarlo...

_-Jack, y-yo... Creo que me e enamorado de mi mejor amigo..._

_-¿a si? ¿Es guapo? - _Dijo mientras esbozaba media sonrisa y levantaba una ceja

_-Pues... No, la verdad o mucho..._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es guapo? Es hermoso! _-Dijo el peliblanco con un falso tono herido mientras con su mano dibujaba pequeños círculos frente a su rostro - _Es decir, mira nada más esto... ¿Quien se puede resistir? _

_-Jajaja tonto, ¿quien dijo que hablaba de ti? _

_- ¿A no? Entonces, dime, ¿quien es tu enamorado? Para poder hacerle una pequeña 'visita' _

_-De nada serviría, es demasiado ágil, inteligente, además de ser muy fuerte, jamas podrías con el, es un poderoso espíritu..._

_-Uy que miedo, mejor no le decimos que hice esto entonces _

_-¿qu..._

Pero nuevamente Hipo no pudo acabar su pregunta pues los labios del mayor estaban demandando su atención nuevamente...

Así pasaron las horas, entre risas, jugueteos pero mas que nada abrazados uno del otro sentados debajo de un árbol...

_-Hipo..._

_-¿Si? _

_-¿Que somos tu y yo? _

_-Pues yo estoy seguro de ser un perfecto espécimen de humano varón de 17 años, y hasta donde se tu eres un espíritu muy pero muy viejo..._

_-Tonto... Jajaja espécimen perfecto... No, me refería a que somos tu y yo ahora... No somos solo amigos ya... ¿Verdad? _

_-Pues... Creo que no... Entonces..._

En ese momento Jack salió de detrás de Hipo y se posó delante de el, se colocó sobre una rodilla y de la nada formo un pequeño anillo de hielo, realmente hermoso...

_-Joven Hipo, realmente me honraría si acepta ser mi pareja de ahora en adelante..._

_-Jajaja Jack, ¿que estas haciendo? _

_-Mi declaración de amor...¿acaso no es obvio? Así que más te vale que digas que si sí no quieres morir congelado _

_-Pues si es mi única opción... Si, me encantaría ser tu novio de hoy en adelante..._

Jack no podía contener su felicidad, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y arrojo el anillo al cielo, en ese momento el anillo exploto creando cientos de pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer sobre ellos y comenzaron a extenderse por todo Berk...

_-Hipo me has hecho el espíritu mas feliz del mundo_ - Dijo el mayor mientras tomaba a su ahora novio por la cintura y lo besaba tiernamente...

_-Jack, ya es tarde, creo que debería de volver a casa antes de que manden a buscarme..._

_-Claro, déjame llevarte de regreso a tu casa... _

_-No es necesario Jack, puedo llegar solo..._

_-Ah no! Ahora eres MIO y yo cuido lo que me pertenece, además, yo te traje aquí ¿recuerdas? _

_-Si, tienes razón, esta bien, llévame a casa..._

_-Como ordene, mi señor vikingo._.. - Dijo mientras le daba un último beso en la frente...

Una vez Jack dejo a Hipo en la parte trasera de su casa, para su suerte Chimuelo no se encontraba cerca por lo que no ataco a Jack otra vez, Hipo entro en su casa despidiéndose de Jack con un beso en los labios...

_-Nos vemos mañana..._

_-Tengo algo especial planeado para mañana..._

_-¿A sí? Y dígame, señor Espíritu de Vikingo, ¿qué tiene planeado?_

_-Es una sorpresa..._

_-¿Debo de asustarme?_

_-¿Confías en mi?_

_-Con todo mi corazón..._

Jack volvió a sonreír y a besar tiernamente a Hipo...

_-Entonces no tiene nada de que preocuparse señor vikingo... _

_-Esta bien, nos veremos mañana entonces..._

_-Si... Hipo..._

_-¿Si Jack?_

_-Y-yo... Te amo... -_ Antes de que Hipo pudiera decir algo mas Jack volvió a besarlo furtivamente en los labios y salió volando de ahí... Esto tenia que contárselo a los guardianes...

Hipo entro a su casa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz, diablos, podía morir de felicidad, Jack lo amaba, su amor si era correspondido...

_-¡Hipo! Por Odin hasta que te dignas a llegar, estaba a punto de mandar un grupo de jinetes de dragón a buscarte..._

_-Papá estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte._

_-Pues por tu sonrisa veo que estuviste bien..._

_-¡Papá no tienes idea! _

_-Pues no, pero la tendré una vez que me digas que fue lo que estuviste haciendo y con quien estabas... ¿E-estabas co-con "el"? _

_-Y-yo.. aam.. Si, la verdad es que si, pase todo el día con el..._

_-Hipo deben ser cuidadosos, si alguien los viera juntos no creo que... Digamos que quizá no todos los acepten o sean tan considerados con ustedes... _

_-No creo que tengamos problemas con eso papá - _Dijo Hipo sonriendo... _- A Jack solo pueden verlo quienes creen en el..._

_-Si pero... espera... ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? _

_-Pues.. Veras papá..._

_-Así que se llama Jack... _

_-Sí_

_-Y solos puedo verlo si creo en el, ¿cierto? _

_-Aja..._

_-Invitalo a casa... _

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Si, si es real para ti lo será para mi... Así que... ¿Que te parece si lo invitas a cenar mañana? -_ "espero que sea una buena idea... Espero que Hipo no este quedando loco..."

_-Esta bien... Se lo diré..._

_-Bueno hijo nos veremos mañana, saldré temprano pero estare a tiempo para la cena, los espero a ti y a.. Mm.. Jack... Y podrán contarme todo... _

_-E-esta bien papá... Asta mañana... _

**Mientras tanto en el Polo Norte... **

_-Hola Norte..._

_-¡Jack muchacho! ¿Que te trae de vuelta por aquí?_

_-Bueno solo quería pasar a saludar y no se.. Presumir..._

_-¿Presumir? No te entiendo... _

_-Ya lo veras... ¿Crees que pueda traer mañana a comer a mi NOVIO para presentárselo a los demás? _

_-¡Jack! ¡Lo lograste!_

_-Claro que lo logre Norte... Recuerda que estas hablando con el espíritu mas guapo del planeta - _dijo el menor volviendo a usar su falso tono de seducción...

-_Claro claro... Pero Claro que lo puedes traer a comer mañana... Yo le avisare a los chicos para que estén aquí y tu lo traerás a el..._

_-Muy bien... Gracias Norte, te debo una... _

_-No hay de que muchacho, pero dime, ¿funciono lo que te dije que hicieras? _

_-Si, hice exactamente como me dijiste y si, funciono a la perfección... Gracias..._

_-No hay de que, te dije que funcionaria, algo similar use yo con Carol... En fin, nos vemos mañana muchacho..._

_-Claro... Mucha gracias Norte... En verdad te lo agradezco..._

Jack partió rumbo a Berk de nuevo y se fue directamente a casa de Hipo después de hacer que una ventisca comenzara a caer sobre la isla, una vez en casa de Hipo fue directamente a la habitación de Hipo y se sentó en la viga que se encontraba justo por encima de la cama de Hipo y una vez más lo observo dormir, volvió a fijarse en sus facciones y se enamoró aun más de el, si es que era esto posible, y volvió a perderse en sus labios, esta vez sonrió, esta vez podía besarlos cada vez que quisiera...

_**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**_

Bueno pues si hay alguien por ahí leyendo esto espero que le haya gustado xD Espero poder subir el próximo el sábado y de ahí ya veré jejeje saludos!

**latingirlwoahlalalala: Hola! Que bueno que te este gustando tanto la historia! Si pues, ese Chimuelo es bn loquito pero es mio! ~ quiero un Chimuelo x3 **

**Sabes no pensaba subir el capítulo hoy, es que me toca trabajar así que todo esto lo estoy escribiendo ahorita jueves por la noche para mañana, osea hoy, subir el CAP xD y solo por que tu dices que estabas esperando con ansias este día! Gracias! **

**AnnA-Usui07: jojojo eso tenemos en común! Me encanta cuando Jack y Chimuelo se pelean por Hipo xD lamentablemente Jack le saca ventaja al poder volar solo :/ y sip. Se que muchas quisieran clases privadas de Jck pero lamentablemente es de Hiccup asi que no hay nada que hacer u.u **

**Sip, tengo esta idea dándome vueltas pero aun no se si será FrostCup o JackPunzel o Klaine! ~ igual y lo subo con los tres xD pero más adelante xD **

**Nicole-Sakurai: Sip, igual que los dos primeros capítulos de tu fic 7w7 xD ntc, es que lo vi en una imagen y quise ponerlo aquí, pero no lo puse tal cual pues xD espero este te haya gustado :3**


	11. Conociendo a la familia de Jack

**Hey! Que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, en lo personal es mi favorito :P hasta el momento xD **

**Disfruten de este! Nos leemos abajo (; **

**Dejen Reviews, son mi unica paga aquí ;)**

**************,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Cuando ya iba a amanecer Jack no pudo resistirse más... Bajo y con cuidado de no despertar al menor se metió con el en la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda... Realmente amaba el aroma del menor, sin ser muy bien consciente, según Jack, comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño quien, aun dormido, dejo escapar pequeños gemidos, esto a su ves provoco que Jack aumentara la velocidad de sus caricias, sus manos ahora vagaban por el pecho del menor, fue en ese momento cuando Hipo lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar más al descubierto su cuello cuando, sin querer,pues aun se encontraba dormido, golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Jack con su nuca...

-_¡Ouch! ¡Hipo! _

Hipo realmente no se esperaba ese grito tan cerca de su oreja lo que causo que de un brinco llegara al suelo...

-_¡¿Hipo estas bien?! _

_-¡Ouch! ¡Jack! ¿Qu-que estabas haciendo?_

_-Aaa pues y-yo... - _Jack no sabia que decir, ¿qué estaba haciendo exactamente?

-_¿Y bien? _

_-Pues... Y-yo... ¿Buenos días? - _ Dijo el peliblanco esbozando una media sonrisa... Causando un suspiro resignado a Hipo, tenia que admitir que esa sonrisa podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión por completo, esperaba que Jack no se enterara de eso pronto o estaría perdido...

-_Buenos días _- Contesto el menor poniéndose de pie y depositando un beso en los labios de su pareja

_- ¿Hipo te encuentras bien? Escuche un ruido venir de tu cuarto, como si algo pesado se hubiera caído..._ - Ese era Estoico quien preguntaba por el sonido que había acontecido solo unos minutos antes desde detrás de la puerta...

_-eee... S-sí, estoy bien, solo... Tuve un sueño un poco agitado y caí de la cama, estoy bien... _

_-¿Seguro? Se escucho muy fuerte la caída..._

_-Si papá, estoy bien... _

_-Bueno, entonces te dejo dormir un rato más, me tengo que ir ya pero estaré aquí en la noche recuerda traer a... Bueno... Tu novio... A la cena esta noche..._

_-Si papá, se lo diré cuando lo vea... -_ a esta vez Hipo volteó a ver a Jack, quien aun se encontraba en la cama con una cara que reflejaba su intenso deseo de saber de que estaban hablando su novio y su padre...

_-Esta bien entonces hijo...los veré a los dos en la noche... _

_-Si papá..._

Una vez que escucharon salir a Estoico de la casa Hipo volvió a acostarse en la cama dejando que Jack lo abrazara por la cintura...

_-Y bien, mi pequeño señor vikingo... ¿A qué se refería mi suegro con eso de cenar hoy? _

_-Jajajaja ¿perdón, tu suegro? _

_-Sip, ¿acaso no te enteraste? Tú, pequeño vikingo, eres mío desde ayer y no tengo planes de compartirte con nadie..._

_-Claro, dile eso a mi padre y ya verás que te hace, mi querido señor espíritu..._ -Dijo el menor dándose vuelta para quedar de frente al mayor y depósito un beso suave en los labios de su pareja...

_-Considerare decírselo... Digo, solo para que este enterado_

_-Aja... Pues, es que el quiere conocerte..._

_-¿Y cómo planea hacerlo? ¿Cree en mi?_

_-No lo se, creo que si pero no estoy seguro..._

_-Pues si no cree en mi no tendrá mucho caso que me presente hoy... Aun que... Se me acaba de ocurrir algo..._

_-¿qué? _

_-Ya lo veras en la noche... _

_-Bueno, si tu lo dices... Dime, ¿tienes algo planeado para hoy o solo pensabas acosarme en mi cuarto durante todo el día? _

_-No suena nada mal esa idea... _- Dijo el peliblanco mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del menor...-_Aun que también tengo planes pero.. Son para mas tarde... A la hora de la comida..._

_-¿Y qué se supone que haremos hasta entonces? _

_-Pues... Podemos continuar lo que comencé esta mañana... Creo que te estaba gustando... _-Y con eso el ojiazul comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el cuello de su amado arrancando con eso varios gemidos de parte del menor los cuales calló besándolo en la boca...

_(N/A: Etto~ se que es una buena parte para colocar un poco de lemon perooo... Eso se los dejo a su imaginación de ustedes querid s lector s ;) ya abajo les explico) _

**Más tarde... **

_-Creo que ya hora de irnos Hipo... _

_-¿Irnos? Pero si estamos bien aquí_- Dijo el menor mientras hacia un puchero y escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor...

_-Me encantaría quedarme aquí así contigo hermoso pero..._ - Depósito un beso sobre la nuca del menor haciendo que este levantará la mirada- _Ya quede con mi familia que te llevaría hoy a comer para presentarte ante todos... _

_-¿Qu-que? ¿Y-y por que no me habías dicho nada antes? _

_-Pues por que no pensé que fuera necesario..._

_-Tengo que bañarme, cambiarme, arreglarme, me debiste haber dicho para llevar algo... -_Hipo comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso, ¿y si la familia de Jack no lo aceptaba? Un momento... ¿Desde cuándo Jack tenia familia y por que el no sabia nada?

-_Hipo, calma, todo va a estar bien... _

_-¿Y si no les caigo bien?_

_-Debes de estar bromeando, ellos van a amarte casi tanto como lo hago yo - _Dijo el mayor mientras tomaba ambas manos del castaño y depositaba un suave beso en ellas...

-¿_Estas seguro?_

_-Completamente..._

_-Oye, pero... ¿Desde cuándo tienes familia y por que no me habías dicho nada? _

_-Bueno, desde hace como dos siglos los considero mi familia, no es que sean mi familia en realidad, son los demás guardianes, el conejo de Pascua, Norte, mejor conocido como Santa Claus, Tooth, el hada de los dientes, y Meme, ustedes lo conocen como Sandman..._

_-Wow! ¿Todos ellos son reales? No lo puedo creer... Y además son tu familia..._

_-Nuestra familia - _Corrigió el mayor mientras le guiñaba un ojo al castaño haciendo que este se sonrojara

-_Okey, ¿pero por que no me había dicho nada? Ni siquiera sabia que tenías familia..._

_-Bueno, quizá es por que tu y yo estamos juntos desde ayer apenas y además yo pensaba decirte pero tu comenzaste a provocarme para que te besara y así se nos fue toda la mañana..._

_-¿qu-que? ¿Yo? A no señor, si tu fuiste el que abusó de mi... Espíritu pervertido..._

_-Y no as visto nada aun - Añadió el peliblanco ganándose como respuesta que el menor se sonrojara fuertemente de nuevo..._

_-Pu-pues y-ya e visto suficiente por ahora, vamos es hora de que nos arreglemos para ir a ver a tu familia, pero dime ¿hasta dónde iremos? _

_-Oh no te preocupes iremos solamente al Polo Norte..._

_-¿Q-que? Jack no llegaremos hoy..._

_- Claro que si, Norte me dio una de sus esferas, nos llevara directamente allá..._

Después de eso Hipo fue directamente al baño para tomar una ducha sacando a Jack quien ya comenzaba a desvestirse para bañarse junto con el, sin embargo esto solo causo que el menor volviera a teñir su rostro de rojo y sacara empujones a Jack del baño..

Así estuvieron un rato, con Jack todo el tiempo encima de Hipo, mientras se secaba, mientras se cambiaba, incluso tuvo que soportar una nalgada de parte del mayor mientras se colocaba los pantalones puesto que este no quiso salir de la habitación para dejar al menor cambiarse en paz...

_-Bueno, ya, estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?_

_-Y-yo..._

_-¿Que pasa Jack?_

_-Nada - _Dijo el peliblanco esbozando una media sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y en la otra la esfera que norte le había dado - _Te ves realmente guapo, hermoso..._

_-Gracias - _Y la sangre volvió a sus mejillas

-_Al Polo Norte..._

Una vez en el Polo Norte...

-¡_Jack! Que bueno que ya llegaron, los chicos comenzaban a impacientarse..._

_-¿Y qué les dijiste Norte?_

_-De momento nada, eres tu el que tiene que darles la buena nueva... Oh pero que pa conmigo... Tu debes ser Hipo, Jack me a hablado mucho sobre ti -_Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose al menor..

_-Y-yo... Si, soy Hipo, mucho gusto..._ -Hipo aun no podía creer que se encontraba en presencia del gran rojo así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y extender su mano en dirección del espíritu de la Navidad...

-_Es un verdadero placer conocer al joven que se robó el corazón de este joven guardián_ - Dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazó a Hipo y después tomaba a Jack con uno de sus bazos y a Hipo con el otro_- Bueno, será mejor que no los hagamos esperar más..._

Diciendo esto los dos espíritus junto con Hipo entraron en el comedor donde se encontraban los otros tres guardianes...

(N/A: A partir de aquí usare la inicial de cada uno para identificar a cada personaje H:Hipo J:Jack N:Norte C:Conejo M:Meme T:Tooth)

_J: Hola a todos..._

_C: Vaya mocoso hasta que decides aparecer, me muero de hambre..._

_T: Conejo no seas malo con el no todos podemos abrir hoyos en la tierra para transportarnos... _

_J:Así es Tooth, en fin, ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa..._

En ese momento fue cuando Sandman se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hipo y con un símbolo de interrogación cuestiono su presencia en el lugar...

_J: Pues verán... El es Hipo... Y es mi novio..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_C:Buena broma Jack, ya dinos quien es el muchacho y que esta haciendo aquí..._

_J: No es broma Conejo, su nombre es Jack y es MI NOVIO..._

_C:¡Acaso estas loco! _

_T:Jack, es un humano..._

_H: Hay no_... - Y el mayor temor de Hipo se realizo, la "familia" de Jack no lo había aceptado...

**********,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

_**Fangirls arrojandome piedras y tomates en 3…2…1… **_

_**Jajaja, se que algunas, almenos se de una, que esperaban que el asunto de la comida fuera mas.. divertido… pero la verdad e estado un tanto seco ultimamente, no estoy seguro cuando subire el proximo capitulo, lo mas seguro es que sea el miercoles asi que si quieres saber que sucede despues y la escena de la cena con estoico esperen a verlo en el siguiente xD **_

_**Bueno, sin mas, nos leemos despues….**_

_**Youko Saiyo: Gracias! Que buen que te haya gustado, no te preocupes que si la continuare, nos leemos el mieroles…**_

_**Latingirlwoalalalala: jejeje gracias, se pondra mejor, lo prometo ;) Ya veras lo que tengo preparado para la cena xD Nos leemos el miercoles!**_

_**Anna Usui07: Jajaja si lo se, yo tambien pense eso xD pero no! Solo es eso, por ahora… 7w7 y sip.. es muy presumido, vanidoso y egosentrico, pero ya veras como Hiccup sabe controlarlo bien xD **_

_**Quiza lo haga en Jackpunzel, y quiza haga la vercion Hijack, es que tengo otras dos ideas para otros dos fics xD pero aun estan en proceso de creacion en mi cabeza xD **_

_**Sip, norte es todo un loquito xD pues ya mas o menos viste como les esta yendo en la comid :/ pero ya veras que mejor, espero xD **_

_**Y nop, no lo voy a acortar, como te dije ya tengo el final, el problema es llegar a el xD pero ya ver que se me ocurre, no se, quiero hacerlo de unos 20 o 25 capitulos **_

_**Perdon una vez mas por lo de twitter xD es que esta todo loquito , hoy me llego una notificacion de que le dieron favorito a un tweet hace 27 dias xd lo bueno que me di cuenta xD**_

_**Ya te he dicho que amo tus reviews? No? Pues te lodigo ahora! xD se que ya lo habia hecho pero no queria que se te olvidara ;3 nos leemos el miercoles! **_

_**Ahora si, hasta el miercoles a todos! **_


	12. Y asi es como hacemos a un vikingo creer

_**Veo que si les gusto el capitulo anterior también (: Yay! Espero que este les guste también, esperaba que quedara un tanto mejor pero al final esto fue lo que salio xD Disfrutenlo y nos leemos abajo…**_

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

_-N: Un momento, momento señores, que aquí esta presenté Hipo_

_-T:Y-yo... Lo lamento mucho - _Dijo el hada mientras agachaba la mirada

_-C:Un momento Norte, ¿tu lo apoyas? ¡¿Acaso todos se volvieron locos?! _

_-N: Pero claro que lo apoyo, es nuestro amigo, y si el es feliz estando con este joven no veo por que nosotros no deberíamos de estar felices por el tambien..._

_-T: Pero es que..._

_-C: Es que es una tontería, volvemos a lo mismo... Jack, tu eres inmortal, sabes lo que eso significa... _

Hipo y Jack sabían que Conejo tenia razón, nunca habían tocado el tema de la mortalidad pero sabían que tarde o temprano eso les afectaría, y hasta ese momento Jack no recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo antes...

Inconscientemente Jack tomo por la cintura a Hipo acercándolo a el como intentando protegerlo de lo inevitable...

_-H:Y-yo..._

_-J:Por el momento no nos preocuparemos por eso... _-Dijo más para el y para Hipo que para los demás- _Creo que lo mejor será que no vayamos, lamento haberte traído aquí Hipo, no debí hacerte pasar por esto..._

Pero en ese momento varios lazos de arena dorada comenzaron a rodearlo a ambos, Meme se encontraba realmente molesto pues, otra vez, los demás guardianes no se habían percatado que llevaba un buen rato intentando decirles algo pero nadie había notado las figuras de arena dorada sobre su cabeza debido a la discusión que se había estado llevando a cabo...

En ese momento Meme se colocó enfrente de Jack y de Hipo dándoles la espalda a los otros guardianes, las formas arriba de su cabeza eran claras... Meme no podía estar más feliz por la joven pareja...

El entendía que Jack había pasado mucho tiempo solo, y que gran parte de la culpa la habían tenido ellos al no haberle hecho caso al joven espíritu antes de que este hubiera sido nombrado guardián, por eso ahora Meme estaba feliz de que su amigo tuviera a alguien con quien compartir sus alegrías y tristezas...

Pero el asunto no quedo ahí así que en ese momento se volteó hacia Tooth y Conejo, una vez más las figuras sobre su cabeza eran claras, realmente estaba molesto con ellos por no apoyar al joven guardián en su decisión...

_-T:Yo... _

_-C: Lo lamentamos ¿okey? Es solo que... Nunca había visto algo similar..._

_-T:Si, por lo regular es un chico con una chica pero..._

_-N:Pero sobre el corazón no se manda..._

_-C:Tienes razón Norte, sobre el corazón no se manda..._

_-T:Hipo... Jack...realmente lamento nuestra reacción, por favor no se vayan..._

_-J:No lo se... ¿Quieres quedarte hermoso? _

_-H:Y-yo..._

_-T:Por favor disculpen nuestra actitud, no-no se volverá a repetir..._

_-H:Claro, no hay problema..._

Eso fue suficiente para disipar el disgusto de Sandman por el momento... Después de eso todos pasaron al gran comedor donde los yetis habían servido una gran cantidad de comida...

La hora de la comida paso tranquila, después de todo el incidente al comienzo, tenían que admitir que al principio se respiraba un aire tenso en el comedor pero despues de un rato de charla la tensión comenzó a bajar

Jack les contó como había enamorado a Hipo y la técnica de seducción que utilizó para hacer que el menor cayera rendido a sus pies...

Después Hipo contó lo que en verdad había sucedido, causando la risa de todos los guardianes y un notorio sonrojo de parte de su pareja el cual solo logro avivar más con el beso que depósito sobre sus labios...

Conejo aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para burlarse de Jack, sobre todo cuando decía algo que hacia que este o Hipo se sonrojarán, sin embargo Conejo aun no estaba convencido de que la decisión de Jack fuera la mejor, sería mejor que no ti con Tooth después hablarán con la joven pareja, lo que más le preocupaba era que Jack saliera herido con el paso del tiempo, quizás debería hablar con el mas tarde en privado, no quería que tener que soportar otra reprimenda de parte del guardián de los sueños...

Si alguno de los guardianes aun tenia alguna duda sobre el amor de los dos jóvenes estas se vieron disipados al ver como ente actuaban ambos, incluso invitaron a Hipo para que fuera a visitarlos en próximas ocasiones, lo que era más, Conejo se había "ofrecido voluntario" para darle una paliza a Jack si este llegaba a herir de alguna manera a Hipo, todo fuera por poder molestar al peliblanco.

_J:Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar, ahora me toca a mi sobrevivir a tu papá..._

_H: Aun me has dicho como harás para que te pueda ver._

_J:Ya te enterarás... Bueno chicos creo que es hora de que nos retiremos..._

Más tarde ese mismo día en casa de Hipo...

-Bueno, creo que eso será suficiente para la hora de la cena...

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te ayude en nada?

-No gracias Jack, ya esta todo listo, lo único que falta por resolver es el hecho de que aun no estamos seguros de si papá te puede ver...

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso ahora, ya tengo un plan...

-¿Seguirás sin decirme cual es tu tan maravilloso plan?

-Pues veras...

Jack le dijo a Hipo lo que pensaba hacer a fin de que el vikingo mayor pudiera verlo, era algo realmente simple, ya lo había utilizado antes para lograr que otros pudieran verlo, solo que esta vez lo haría algo diferente, esta ves contaría con la ayuda de Hipo...

Más tarde ese mismo día...

-_Y bien hijo, ¿Dónde esta el? _

_-Pues, veras…_

_-¿El no quizo venir? Ya me imaginaba que era de ese tipo de chicos irresponsables que no son capases siquiera de acudir cuando unos los llama pero…_

_-¡Papa! _

_-¿Qué? _

_-El, si vino, solo que…_

_-¿Qué Hipo? _

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté la vez pasada, sobre Jack Frost? _

_-Si, aun lo recuerdo, fue cuando creí que habías perdido la razón, otra vez…_

_-Pues, lo volverás a pensar por que._

_-Hipo, otra vez con tus cuentos sobre ancianos que congelan los bosques…_

_-El es real! Y no es un anciano el…_

En ese momento sintió como Jack le daba un pequeño apretón en la mano y esa fue la señal que Hipo estaba esperando…

_-Ahora lo veras…_

_-Pero que…_

Fue cuando Jack le dio a Hipo un anillo de hielo idéntico al que le había mostrado cuando le pidió estar con el, Hipo tomo el anillo y se lo mostro a Estoico…

_-¿Vez este anillo? El me lo obsequio cuando me pidió, bueno, pues…_

_-Ser su pareja…_

_-Exacto, el me lo dio en ese momento, ¿crees que algún humano hubiera podido hacer algo como esto?_

-_No, bu-bueno yo…_ -Estoico no podía negarle eso a Hipo, el anillo en verdad se veía muy elaborado, ningún vikingo, o humano, podía realizar un trabajo tan bien hecho y con tantos detalles sobre un pedazo de hielo tan pequeño –_Aun así eso no prueba nada Hipo…_

En ese momento Hipo tomo el anillo y lo arrojo hacia arriba, Jack, usando su cayado, hiso estallar el pequeño anillo, de el salieron pequeños dragones de nieve que comenzaron a revolotear por toda la habitación, una vez que hubieron acabado de volar explotaron haciendo que comenzara a nevar dentro de la casa de los vikingos…

_-Pero que…_

_-¿Ahora me crees?_

_-Hipo ¿Cómo hiciste eso? _

_-No lo hice yo papa… fue el…_

Solo para estar seguro Jack formo una bola de nieve mágica y la arrojo a los ojos del mayor, inmediatamente se materializo frente al vikingo mayor…

_-E:N-no lo puedo creer… En verdad es Jack Frost…_

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Se que quizá querían mas acción en la comida pero ya verán que no queda ahí, mas adelante sabran por que (: **

**Dejen Reviews! Son nuestra única paga! :3**

**Nicole Sakurai: ****Jajajaja espero que si te haya gustado y no uses tu death note… en todo caso si muero ya sabran a quien culpar! xD**

**Latingirlwoahlalalala:**** yay! Amor prohibido XD pero ya viste que no xD no les quedo de otra que aceptarlo xD pero ya veras… **

**Dark-Angel:**** Claro que lo continuare! Gracias, se hace lo que se puede xD **

**Adil: Gracias!**** Que bueno que te este gustando :3 Si pues, van un tanto erapido pero es que es para acabar pronto xD ntc…**

**NaomiRomKB:**** Ese era el punto de ese capitulo… Gracias por el apoyo! Y hola también, por cierto (?) **

**Anna Usui07****: Creo que ambos fueron dolorosos xD es que lo hise asi para que a los dos les tocara golpe XD y sip, ese Jack es un acosador de primera xD pero ya veras como hipo se las arregla para mantenerlo a raya, aja si, como si no le gustara xD **

**Cortenle la cabeza y denle un tiro a la cabeza! Ya quisiera tener a un vikingio! Jjajaja Se que esperabas un gran drama pero pues esto fue lo que salio xD Espero poder llegar a esa cantidad de capítulos xD **

**Sip, sabes, se me ocurrrio otraaa idea de fanfic, estoy seguro que ese lo are en hijack… ya veras… xD en cuanto al otro sip, lo sacare en jackpunzel y hijack, quizá klaine aun no estoy seguro y claro que estare esperando tus supers reviews! **

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy… nos leemos el sábado! **


	13. La Cena

**Hola! Pues aquí les dejo el capítulo 13! Estamos a solo dos capítulos de acabar! Chisme! Jajaja -Se ríe a carcajadas mientras esquiva las piedras y tomates que le lanzan- aun tengo cavarías ideas para esta historia :p**

**Aquí esta la continuación de la escena de la cena! Espero les gusté, este cap es un poco largo pero es por que comencé a escribir la última escena y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba larga pero no la quise recortar, así me gusta como quedo :3 espero a ustedes también les guste... Nos leemos abajo... ¿Reviews? :3**

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

_-E: N-no lo puedo creer... En verdad es Jack Frost..._

_-H:Sip, te lo dije, pero como siempre no me querías creer..._

Estoico comenzó a tentar la cara de Jack, le toco la frente, los cachetes, el cabello... En verdad no podía creer que Jack Frost existiera y menos aun que su único hijo estuviera saliendo con el.

_-H:Papá deja la cara de Jack en paz antes de que me ponga celoso, solo yo puedo tocarlo así..._

Inmediatamente Estoico dejo a Jack quien a su vez se sonrojó debido a lo que su novio acababa de decir frente a su padre...

_-J:N-no que me halla tocado antes señor... - _Dijo el espíritu agachando la mirada ante el vikingo mayor, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir eso a Hipo estando su padre ahí, que quería, que lo colgara o algo?

_-E: Tranquilo muchacho, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, pero bueno, aun no lo puedo creer, mi hijo saliendo con el espíritu del invierno... Pero bueno, vamos a la mesa y ahí podrán ponerme al tanto..._

Una vez en la mesa...

_-E: Bueno Jack, creo que no necesito preguntar a que te dedicas..._

_-H:Creo que eso ya quedo claro papá_

_-E:Y dime Jack ¿que edad tienes?_

_-J:Tengo 17 años señor..._

_-E:Dime Estoico, pero, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas teniendo 17 años Jack?_

_-J:Poco mas de 300 años..._

_-E: Ya veo, eso significa que eres inmortal ¿verdad?_

_-H:Hay no, ¿también tu nos vas a sermonear con ese tema?_

_-E:Hipo, tranquilo, deja que Jack me responda..._

_-J:Pues, bueno, si y no..._

_-E:¿A qué te refieres con eso muchacho?_

_-J:Pues verá, soy inmortal en sentido de que no envejezco, no enfermo ni nada por estilo, pero eso no evita que alguien mas no pueda, usted sabe, quitarme la vida..._

_-H:Oh por los dioses, Jack, ¿por qué no me habías comentado nada de eso antes?_ - No, eso no era posible, nadie, absolutamente NADIE podría separarlo de Jack, no de esa manera...

_-J:No creí que fuera necesario mencionarlo hermoso, no hay muchos que deseen hacerme daño, además de que siempre me las arreglo para salirme con la mía- _dijo el espíritu guiñando le un ojo al menos causando el sonrojo de este, una vez que recordó que se encontraba en presencia del padre de este se sonrojó incluso más que Hipo

_-H:Aun así creo que era necesario que lo mencionarás..._

_-E: Pero dime Jack, ¿quien querría hacerle daño a un espíritu y por que razón?_

_-J:Pues verán, en realidad son pocos, y son otros espíritus, yo soy un guardia, junto con mi familia protegemos a los niños, sus sueños, su asombro y su esperanza, sin embargo hay otros espíritus que desean acabar con todo eso, ellos son nuestros enemigos, y estoy seguro que más de a uno le gustaría verme muerto, sin embargo no pienso darles ese gusto, ya en el pasado lo han intentado y no han tenido éxito_

_-H:¿Alguna vez te han herido de gravedad?_

_-J:Pues, si, una vez, se llama Pitch Black, ustedes lo conocen como el Coco, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, lo vencimos y desde entonces no lo hemos vuelto a ver..._

_-E:Jamas habría imaginado que aun entre los mismo espíritus había guerras, en fin, aun hay algo que me inquieta y perdónenme si esto les incomoda, pero ahora que se que mi hijo esta saliendo con un ser inmortal realmente me surge esta duda..._

_-H:¿A qué te refieres papá?_

_-E: Jack, tu decías hace un momento que el tiempo no tiene el mismo efecto en ti que en los humanos, dime, ¿qué pasara cuando de pronto despiertes y tu sigas viéndote de 17 años mientras que Hipo lucirá como un anciano de 80 años o mas?_

Jack e Hipo seguían si tocar ese tema aun, sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar del tema pero no querían que fuera ahora, estaban disfrutando su relación como para opacar su felicidad con el hecho de que tarde o temprano Jack quedaría solo de nuevo...

_-E:¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?_

_-J:Seguiré a su lado, si el me lo permite, quiero seguir a su lado hasta que, bueno... Hasta qué ese momento llegue..._

_-H:Claro que te permitiré estar ahí... - Dijo esbozando una sonrisa al peliblanco_

_-E:Bueno, esa respuesta me agrada... Te advierto Jack que si le haces algo a Hipo o si lo haces sufrir de alguna manera te atare a un mástil y te arrojare al mar, y si eso no funciona buscare la manera de hacerte sufrir, ahora ya se que puedo hacerte daño..._

_-J:Y-yo ja-jamas le-le haría daño señor..._

_-H:¡Papá!_

_-E:Bueno una vez que deje eso claro... Díganme... ¿Como se conocieron?_

La cena paso sin más problemas, Jack esta vez no se atrevió a contar su versión de los hechos, temía que el padre de su novio esta vez si se animara a atarlo a un mástil y arrojarlo al mar así que dejo que fuera Hipo quien contara lo que había pasado...

_-E:Y dime Jack, ¿tu ya conocías a Hipo antes de hablar con el?_

_-J:Pues..._

_-H:No papá, Jack y yo apenas nos conocimos en el bosque hace unos días el no_

_-J: En realidad Hipo... Yo ya te había visto en el pasado..._

_-H:¿Qué? Y-y ¿porqué nunca me habías hablado antes?_

_-J:Pues... La verdad es que no lo se, te había estado observando antes pero nunca hice el intento por comunicarte contigo..._

_-E:Osea que lo habías estado espiando_

_-J:N-no señor - Dijo_ el peliblanco mientras agachaba la mirada y su rostro se tornaba de un notorio tono rojizo-_ Y-yo pu-pues verá... Ya había visto a Hipo antes, quizá más de lo debido, no me mal entienda, es que, ya desde hace mucho lo encontraba atractivo - Esto_ solo sirvió para que se sonrojara más

_-H:Osea que ya había robado tu corazón desde antes..._

_-E:Bueno muchachos, creo que ya es hora de concluir con esto, Jack será menor que te retires, ya mañana podrán verse de nuevo, solo que eso si, tienen que tener cuidado, yo los entiendo, son jóvenes, se aman, lo único que quieren es estar juntos, pero deben tener cuidado de que alguien los vea, es decir, bueno, a ti Hipo, no quiero que la aldea entera vuelva a pensar que estas loco por hablar solo..._

_-H:Claro papá, tendremos cuidado..._

_-J:Si señor..._

_-E:Esta bien, que tengas buena noche, Jack te acompaño a la puerta... - _Dicho esto Estoico se retiró con rumbo a la puerta para asegurarse de que el joven se fuera, si bien le había caído bien aun no descartaba el hecho de que le daba cierto nervio estar junto a un espíritu

Hipo le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Jack por el comportamiento de su padre, ya después hablaría con el, lo único que le dio tiempo a Jack de hacer fue formar con sus labios un simple 'te veré después' antes de tener que salir de casa de su novio...

_- Papá prácticamente lo corriste de la casa_

_-Lo lamento Hipo pero es que aun no acabo de asimilar que tu novio sea un espíritu de mas de 300 años... Si me lo preguntas creo que es un pedófilo por andarse fijando en un joven como tu..._

_-Papá! Claro que no..._

_-Bueno, si tu lo dices, en fin, descansa hijo..._

_-Gracias, tu igual papá..._

Hipo se dirigió a su habitación, la cena no había salido tan mal, quizá con el tiempo su padre acabara de aceptar por completo a Jack, aun que... Debía de admitir que amaba ver como el joven espíritu se sonrojaba por las cosas que su padre decía o que le hacía decir...

Aun que siendo sinceros a Hipo lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que la "familia" de Jack nunca lo aceptarán por completo, el no era tonto, se había percatado de las miradas que le lanzaba el canguro súper desarrollado ese y ni se diga de la pájara esa, si se quedaron callados fue gracias a la intervención de Meme, el en verdad que le agradaba, realmente le molestaba la situación, no por el, por Jack, no quería que por su culpa su familia se alejara de el... Por eso decidió quedarse en esa comida de locos y poner su mejor cara, por Jack, por que el valía la pena...

Cuando Hipo se estaba cambiando algo en su interior le dijo que era necesario voltear a la ventana, en ella un joven espíritu lo miraba desde fuera...

Hipo rápidamente se metió en su cama, tomo la sábana y se tapó con ella pues solo se encontraba con su ropa interior puesta, es cierto que no era la primera, y esperaba no la última, vez que Jack lo veía así, pero eso no significaba que el menor dejaría al peliblanco salirse con la suya todo el tiempo...

_-Jack, ¡¿qué haces ahí?!_

_-Pues venía a desearle buenas noches a mi vikingo favorito y me encontré con esta hermosa vista_ - Decía el ojiazul mientras tomaba el rostro del menor por la barbilla y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios

_-No puedes entrar a mi habitación así como así, ¿qué tal si un día me estoy cambiando y estoy totalmente desnudo?_

_-Entonces procurare entrar sin avisar más seguido- Dijo el mayor causando un sonrojo aun mayor en el castaño_

_-No digas tonterías... Espera ¿qu-que e-estas haciendo?_

_-Desvistiendo me, no es justo que solo tu puedas ponerte cómodo..._

_-Pe-pero yo estoy en mi habitación_

_-¿A sí ? Entonces no veo ningún inconveniente... -_Dicho esto el mayor, ahora portando solo su ropa interior, se metió a la cama junto al castaño

-_Pues yo si..._

_-Hazte a un lado, hazme espacio... ¿Tu si que?_

_-Yo si veo inconveniente de que lo hagas... ¿Qué tal si yo no quiero que duermas conmigo?_

_-Pues si no quisieras no me hubieras hecho espació_

El peliblanco le guiño un ojo al menor, este a su vez se sonrojó de nuevo, tenia razón, si quería a Jack ahí...

_-Bueno, pero no te acostumbres... Ahora que recuerdo tu no tienes necesidad de dormir..._

_-Nop, pero si te necesito a ti -_Dijo mientras escondía su cara en la hendidura del cuello del menor..._ - Además me gusta aprovecharme de ti mientras duermes_

_-Es verdad! Ahora me dirás que estabas haciendo esta mañana.._

_-Vamos hermoso, .¿me vas decir que no lo estabas disfrutando?_

_-Pues no... No tienes por que aprovecharte de mi mientras duermo, eres un pervertido..._

_-Bueno en ese caso _- Jack volvió a llevar su rostro al cuello de Hipo pero esta vez comenzó a besarlo

_-E-espera.. ¿Qu-que estas haciendo?_

_-¿Acaso no es obvio? Si no quieres que me aproveche de ti mientras duermes lo are ahora que estas despierto..._

Hipo no tuvo oportunidad de volver a decir nada más pues el mayor siguió con lo que había estado haciendo minutos antes... Esa noche ninguno de los dos tuvo necesidad de dormir demasiado...

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

**I know, I know, esa es otra parte donde hubiera quedado perfecta una escena yaoi perroooooo no! XD no escribo yaoi ni lemon ni nada por ese estilo, eso, lo dejo a su imaginación la cual se, de algunas de ustedes al menos, que no tienen problemas para imaginar ese tipo de cosas! ~**

**¿Les gustó? :3 a mi si :P ¿Dejan reviews? :3**

**Hora de contestar Reviews!**

**Nicole Sakurai: **_Nop! Esa idea es mia de mi! XD se me ocurrió en ese momento y la puse , me gusto y la deje xD Pues la espera término xD espero este capítulo te haya gustado, actualiza el tuyo! Donde quedo tu amenaza de ganarme? XD Tnks u 4 the kiss :3_

**latingirlwoahlalalala: **_Jajaja si! Que le corten la cabeza! Si pues, no es un amor prohibido pero ya verás que tendrá lo suyo ;) saludos!_

**Anna Usui07**: _waaa! ~ Por un momento pense que habías abandonado mi historia! T_T'_

_Ya verás que no queda todo ahí, aun tengo pensado algo para esos dos entrometidos ;) Meme es mi favorito por eso decidí que fuera el quien apoyara a Jack e Hipo, no quería enojarme con el :3_

_Gracias gracias gracias, la idea de los dragones de nieve es toda mia *~* me los imagino! ~ Que bueno que te gustara :3_

_En cuanto a lo de la intriga ya lo veras ;)_

_Espero qe este cap te guste, tengo varias ideas revoloteando en la cabeza para esta historia! Ya el miércoles les tendre otro cap ;) saludos_


	14. Pesadillas

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste!

¿Reviews?

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Todo era muy oscuro...

Hipo no sabia donde se encontraba...

Cuando su vista pudo al fin adaptarse a la falta de luz distinguió a Jack a lo lejos, se encontraba parado en medio de lo que parecía ser un lago congelado, ver a Jack tranquilizo a Hipo un poco

Sin embargo de repente de la oscuridad surgió otra persona de detrás de Jack...

Hipo nunca lo había visto antes, era alto, su piel era pálida pero no como la de Jack, era una palidez grisácea, como la que toman los cadáveres, su cabello era negro y portaba sus ropas del mismo color, sus dientes eran afilados y muy blancos, pero lo que en verdad hizo que a Hipo le diera miedo ese hombre era sus ojos...

Sus ojos eran amarillos y brillaban con la poca luz que la luna les ofrecía, cuando Jack se percató de la prendía de Hipo sonrió y extendió sus brazos mientras llamaba al castaño...

De repente, este hombre o lo que fuera que era tomo la cabeza de Jack con ambas manos y con un movimiento rápido trono el cuello del peliblanco...

El cuerpo de Jack cayo inmediatamente al hielo del lago el cual ante el peso se rompió tratándose el cuerpo del joven guardián, Hipo no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer... Grito, lloro y corrió pero fue muy tarde, no pudo hacer nada, Jack ya no estaba más, y aquel hombre que le había quitado la vida a su amado había desaparecido de nuevo en la oscuridad, solo se escuchaba su risa a través de las penumbras...

Hipo cayo de rodillas ante el hoyo que había quedado donde cayó Jack, de repente Hipo sintió un mano sobre su hombro, cuando volteó a ver era el mismo hombre que lo había separado de Jack, y entonces Hipo en verdad tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo por que Jack no estaba para protegerlo, no, ni estaría más ahí ya...

Y fue entonces cuando lo arrojo por el hoyo en el hielo...

Hipo podía sentir como el agua estaba se habría paso por su garganta, estaba helada, tanto que quemaba, quiso nadar pero sus brazos y piernas no le respondían debido al frío, cuando llego de nuevo al hielo de arriba el hoyo se había cerrado, no había nada que pudiera hacer... Y entonces despertó...

Hipo se incorporó rápidamente en la cama espantando a Jack, quien se encontraba a su lado observándolo, estaba bañado en sudor y estaba... ¿Desnudó? Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior... Su rostro rápidamente tomo un tono rojizo y jalo la sábana con la que se cubrían ambos dejando al descubierto a un Jack falto de ropa también, eso solo logro que el menor se sonrojara aun más olvidando de momento su tan horrible sueño...

-_Vamos hermoso, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya - Dijo_ el joven espíritu mientras jala a las sábanas que cubrían al castaño...

_-Jack! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!_

_-Vamos amor, ¿vas a decirme que te arrepientes?_

Claro que Hipo no se arrepentía, había disfrutado pasar la noche con Jack, pero sin importar cuantas veces estuvieran juntos Hipo siempre acababa ronroneando se con el simple recuerdo, casa que Jack encontraba sumamente tierna pero a la vez provocadora...

_-Cl-claro q-que no me arrepiento... Es solo que no me acostumbro aun.._

_-Pues va a ser hora de que lo hagas por que espero hacer esto durante los próximos años... Lo que es más, si sigues provocándome de esa manera volveré a hacerte mio en este mismo instante - _Dijo el espíritu jalando de modo juguetón las sábanas de nuevo

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo no te estoy provocando para anda!_

-O eso es lo que crees tu... - Dijo el mayor mientras lograba al fin deshacerse de las sábanas y robarle un beso al castaño quien no puso ninguna resistencia...

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, las manos de Jack volaban por la espalda del menor, quien a su vez profundizaba más el beso aun, fue cuando este último comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire que las imágenes de Jack cayendo al lago y de el mismo siendo empujado que vio en su sueño que se separo bruscamente del joven guardián...

_-¿Qué pasa hermoso?_

_-No...no es nada, lo lamento..._

_-Vamos Hip, ¿qué sucede_? - Dijo el mayor mientras abrazaba al joven vikingo y lo pegaba junto a su cuerpo

_-No es nada en verdad..._

_-Me voy a molestar si no me dices... Se que algo te esta molestando... ¿Tiene que ver con lo de ayer? O... Soy... ¿Soy yo acaso? Sabia que no debía de hacer nada aun, fui un tonto no se com..._

_-Jack claro que no, no es nada con respecto a lo que paso ayer, y por supuesto que no es culpa tuya, si que eres un tonto a pensar algo así - _Tranquilizo el menor mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios del mayor con la esperanza de que este se calmara...

_-Entonces ¿que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Hipo?_

_-Pues... Es que, se que soñara tonto pero es que..._

_- En que ¿que?_

_- E tenido una pesadilla_... -Dijo finalmente el menor sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, el ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener pesadillas y mas aun para tener que recurrir a alguien para tranquilizarse... Pero al recordar su sueño y la sensación de pérdida lo hizo estremecer se de nuevo...

_-Hipo, no tienes por que avergonzaste, dime, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste que te puso tan mal?_

_-Pues, verás_... - Hipo le contó todo a Jack, desde que se encontró en la oscuridad hasta cuando estaba golpeando el hielo intentando salir del lago congelado...

_-Hipo, fue solo un mal sueño..._

_-Lo se pero..._

_-Pero..._

_-Pero no soporto la idea de que alguien pueda apartarte de mi..._

_-Hermoso, nadie jamas me apartara de ti... No tienes de que preocuparte, prometo estar contigo siempre..._

_-¿Siempre?_

_-Si, siempre.._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo juro por mi vida..._

Hipo abrazó con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Jack, realmente quería creerle...

_-¿Qué tal si intentas dormir un poco mas? No has dormido bien anoche..._

_-No lo se, ¿qué harás tu mientras tanto?_

_-Siempre es un placer poder observarte mientras duermes... Además, mientras duermes no puedes ser sarcástico..._

_-Ja ja ja... Espíritu pervertido, lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mi mientras duermo_

_-Oh no amor_ - Dijo el mayor mientras acercaba su rostro al del castaño, tanto que sus alientos se fundían en uno solo - _No necesito aprovecharme de ti mientras duermes_... - Esta vez puso ambas manos en las caderas del menor y lo jalo más hacia el - T_u eres mio, y espero que te quede claro, no necesitas estar dormido para que me aproveche de ti_ - Diciendo esto beso de manera posesiva los labios del menor, aun que Hipo no lo admitiera realmente amaba que Jack hiciera esto...

_-Jack..._

_-Pero no será ahora... Lo que necesitas ahora es dormir.. Descansar y ya después podrás seguir provocándome..._

_-Que graciosos, como si necesitaras ser provocado..._

_-Hey! Todos estos años solo tengo que aprovechar que ahora te tengo a ti - _Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al menor causando un sonrojo de parte del otro sabiendo a que se refería el peliblanco lo cual causo un notorio enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, las cuales aumentaron cuando Jack comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja

_-Tienes razón, es hora de dormir más... Que bueno que papá tenia que salir hoy también si no estarías en problemas_

_-Hipo eres todo un mata pasiones_

_-Gracias, es mi forma de defenderme de espíritus pervertidos como tu..._

_-Así que hay más espíritus detrás de ti..._

_-Claro que no_

_-Mas les vale... No quieren enfrentar la ira de Jack Frost!_

_-De un celoso Jack Frost_

_-Cállate ya y mejor duerme un poco mas..._

_-Claro..._

Hipo se acurruco en el pecho del joven espíritu y al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormido, sin embargo Jack no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido Hipo, solo un espíritu se adaptaba a la descripción que Hipo le había dado...

Pitch Black...

_**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**_

**Adil**: Hey! Que bueno que te este gustando! ¿Qué te pareció este final? Espero que te haya gustado...

**latingirlwoahlalalala**: Me encanta Meme! Por eso lo escogí para proteger a los jóvenes! Si lo se, se que no tienen problemas para imaginar esas cosas asi que por eso se lo dejo a ustedes xD Espero que este cap te haya gustado también :3

** : Hola**! Que bueno que te guste mi historia! ~ Pues la verdad no se cuanto falte para acabar, yo le cálculo unos cuantos caps más aun apenas va a comenzar lo bueno xD actualizo los miércoles y sábados, por lo regular xD todo depende como este la fuente de la inspiración xD jejeje no creo pero bueno, el lemon se los dejo a ustedes :3

**Nicole Sakurai:** Jajaja aun no va a acabar :3 bueno no se todavía :/ en cuanto a los dragones ahí queda mejor xD

**ValeryVampire: j**ojojo Jck estas advertido! XD

**Anna Usui07**: Ya era hora de que Hipo se las cobrara! Aun que ya viste que ya esta aprendiendo a controlar al espíritu pervertido xD

Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado la última están, la escribí pensando en que les gustará a todas las que están pidiendo ese tipo de escenas xD es lo mas cercano a lemon que puedo escribir xD

Pues si bien aun no acaba ya mucho mucho no le falta, creo xD

_**Nos leemos el sábado!**_


	15. Cambios

**Hola a todos! Lo se, tarde mucho para actualizar esta vez, la razón...Demasiado trabajo! D: además de falta de inspiración :P pero bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo núm. 15! Espero les guste! :3**

**¿Review? :3**

**_,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸_**

Jack seguía pensando en cual podría ser el significado del sueño de Hipo, tenia mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Pitch los había amenazado, en realidad no se preocupaba por el, le preocupaba que el coco pudiera intentar hacerle daño a su amado...

Necesitaba consultar eso con los guardianes, quizá solo había sido un mal sueño que el menos había tenido por que ese día se había enterado que había espíritus que podían hacerle daño y podía morir también, pero entonces ¿por qué precisamente tenia que haber visto a Pitch en su sueño?

Con todo esto en la cabeza Jack comenzó a sentirse cansado, sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle aun que el no le daba importancia, su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la misma incógnita, ¿acaso Pitch pensaba reaparecer?

Y sin darse cuenta Jack se quedo dormido por primera vez en siglos...

Se escuchaban fuertes golpes en el techo de la casa lo cual obligo a Hipo a despertar, no podía ser muy tarde pues aun había mucha luz solar, otra vez los golpes... Chimuelo quería volar, tenia mucho que no salía con su dragón, desde que conoció a Jack... ¡Jack!

No estaba en la cama con el, ¿dónde podía estar? No podía irse así como así, lo mas probable era que los guardianes le hubieran llamado para algo, pero ¿por qué no lo había despertado? ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Fue cuando decidió levantarse de la cama, quizá Jack se hubiera aburrido de verlo dormir y se fue a molestar a la gente en la aldea o quizá haya ido al bosque

Cuando se puso de pie la sábana se le enredó con la prótesis haciéndolo caer dándose de lleno con el suelo, sin embargo el suelo no estaba duro...

-¡_Auch!_

_-¡Jack!_

_-¡Hipo! ¿No pudiste fijarte?!_

-¡¿Qué?! Fuiste tu el que se quedo dormido en el suelo...

_-¿Qué? Claro que no yo..._

_-Espera, ¿te quedaste dormido? Creí que no tenías necesidad de dormir..._

_-No la tengo, nunca antes me había quedado dormido, bueno, al menos no en todo el tiempo que llevo siendo un espíritu..._

_-¿Entonces que pasó?_

_-No lo se, quizá me quede dormido en la cama contigo pero me caí..._

_-Me hubiera encantado haber podido verte caer..._

_-Ja ja ja... Lo dice el chico que no puede pararse de la cama sin caer_

Esos solo sirvió para causar el sonrojo del menor, el cual aumentó una vez que se dieron cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban...

Jack había quedado debajo de Hipo quien no estaba por completo encima de Jack solo por que estaba soportando su peso con ambas manos al lado del cuerpo del mayor, y fue en ese momento cuando Hipo se percató que aun se encontraban sin ropa, y lo que era peor, su pierna estaba justo en la entrepierna del mayor...

Cuando Jack se percató de esto le dirigió una mirada llena de perversión al menor quien solo alcanzo a abrir abrir los ojos como platos antes de que el peliblanco se incorporará para comenzar a besarlo, Jack paso sus brazos por el cuello de Hipo lo cual causo que los brazos del menos cedieran por el peso extra quedando esta vez por completo encima del mayor...

Jack siguió besando al castaños, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso hasta que Jack comenzó a dejar que sus manos viajarán por todo el cuerpo del menor arrancando varios gemidos de este, Hipo realmente agradecía que su padre hubiera salido esa mañana, tenían la casa para ellos solo...

Los días pasaron rápido, para Hipo ya no era raro descubrir que Jack se quedaba dormido después de sus encuentros nocturnos, las pesadillas seguían acostándolo pero opto por ya no mencionar nada al joven guardián, había descubierto que eso lo alteraba, no sabia quien era el hombre que veía en sus sueños pero estos siempre acaban de la misma manera...

También había descubierto que era muy, pero en verdad muy fácil encender al joven guardián, todos esos años y años solo los estaba desquitando con el, y para ser sinceros Hipo también amaba eso aun que en ocasiones se hiciera el difícil solo para poder molestar un rato al mayor, pero las cosas siempre acababan de la misma manera, Jack siempre acababa encima de el

Jack llevaba tiempo si sintiéndose extraño, que no se malinterprete, ama a Hipo y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, sin embargo se sentía débil, últimamente tenia sueño todo el tiempo, quizá todo ese tiempo sin dormir le estaban pasando factura ahora, pero aun asi era extraño y lo pero de todo... Tenia miedo...

Realmente tenia miedo, un miedo que no había sentido desde el día en que se convirtió en guardián, esa horrible sensación de que algo muy malo esta a punto de pasar, no le gustaba pensar mucho en eso, había optado por disfrutar todo el tiempo que tenia al lado del castaño, sabia que el mas joven seguía teniendo pesadillas recurrentes cada vez que dormía pero parecía que no quería decírselo, sin embargo Jack no era ningún tonto, veía como Hipo se movía mientras dormía, solo se movía de esa manera cuando tenia un mal sueño, además de que se despertaba de mal humor, eso era algo que a Jack no le gustaba, por otro lado era una buena oportunidad para hacer feliz a Hipo...

Lo que aun no le gustaba, en gran parte por que no estaba del todo seguro, es si Pitch Black seguía apareciendo en las pesadillas del joven vikingo, y todo por que era muy orgulloso como para admitir ante el lo que era evidente, sabia que Hipo seguía teniendo esas pesadillas, y lo que era peor, ahora el también tenia esas pesadillas de vez en cuando...

Para estar seguro había ido a hablar con Norte acerca del tema, si es que Pitch esta en los sueños de su vikingo tenia que saberlo...

FLASHBACK

_J: Hola Norte_

_N: ¡Jack! Muchacho, que bueno verte por aquí, ¿pasa algo?_

_J:¿Por qué siempre has de suponer que algo esta mal cuando vengó a verte?_

_N:No es que lo suponga Jack, es solo que siempre que vienes a verme es por que algo te inquieta, dime, ¿qué es esta vez?_

_J:Pues verás..._

_N:No me digas que embarazaste a Hipo_

_J:¡¿Qu-Que?! Cla-claro que no! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ,Ni siquiera se sí eso es posible!_

_N:Claro que no es posible Jack, solo era una broma, no tenías por que ponerte tan rojo a menos que ustedes... Oh... Ahora entiendo..._

_J:¡Norte!_

_N:Lo lamento Jack, es que es divertido darte un plato de tu propia sopa... Pero dime entonces que es lo que sucede_

_J:Pues... Lo que pasa es que Hipo a tenido pesadillas últimamente..._

_N:Que deje de comer dulces antes de ir a la cama y se le pasará..._

_J:Norte es en serio..._

_N:No veo por que las pesadillas de tu novio tengan que ser un tema que discutir Jack, quizá solo_

_J:Pitch esta en sus pesadillas..._

_N:¿Qué dices?_

_J:Creo que Pitch esta en sus pesadillas..._

_N:¿Crees, o estas seguro?_

_J:Estoy casi seguro..._

_N:Explicate Jack, si así es un tema serio en verdad, a pasado mucho tiempo_ _desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos a Pitch, quizá se estare parando para volver..._

_J:Lo que pasa es que las primeras veces que tuvo pesadillas me lo dijo, me contó lo que veía y en tod Pitch estaba ahí, pero últimamente se que a tenido pesadillas pero ya no me lo dice, no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro de que el sigue estando en ellas..._

_N:Tienes que averiguarlo, le diremos a Meme que nos ayude, tenemos que estar seguros de que Pitch no este preparándose para volver_

_J:Esta bien, pero... Si es así... ¿Qe haremos entonces?_

_N:Pelear, como siempre lo hemos hecho cuando aparece, y como siempre ganaremos..._

_J:Pero a que precio..._

_N:No te preocupes Jack, estoy seguro que de ser necesario podrás defender muy bien a Hipo...¿ Eso era todo de lo que me querías hablar?_

_J:Pues... No, la verda no, tu... ¿Alguna vez has dormido?_

_N:¿A que te refieres muchacho?_

_J:Si, ¿cuantas veces has dormido desde que te convertiste en guardián?_

_N:Ninguna, los guardianes, no, los espíritus no tenemos ninguna necesidad de dormir... ¿Por qué lo preguntas Jack?_

_J:No, por nada... Simple curiosidad..._

_N:Jack..._

_J:Desde que estoy con Hipo es normal de me quede dormido de vez en cuando..._

_N:Eso no es normal..._

_J:¿Esta mal?_

_N:Lamento decirte que si..._

_J:¿Qu-Que?_

_N:Jack... No se como decirte esto..._

_J:Vamos Norte solo dimelo, en cuanto más rápido sepa que anda mal conmigo más rápido podré curarme..._

_N:Vera, creí que solo era un rumor, una leyenda entre los espíritus..._

_J:¿A que te refieres?_

_N:Jack creo que te estas convirtiendo en humano..._

_J:Ah.. ¿A qué te refieres?_

_N:Jack, ¿no lo entiendes? Estar tanto tiempo con Hipo te esta cambiando, te estas convirtiendo en un humano de nuevo..._

_J:¿E-Entonces que se supone que tengo que hacer?_

_N:..._

_J:No... No, no puedes estar hablando en serio... Todo menos eso..._

_N:Lo lamento Jack... Tienes que dejar de ver a Hipo..._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**_

**Hey! No me maten por favor u.u**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap, a mi si :P en fin ya verán el próximo! Ya lo empeze a escribir :3**

**Realmente lo siento, esta vez no podre contestar sus reviews T_T' es algo de lo que más me gusta de publicar los capítulos pero en verdad esta vez ya me voy! Si vieran lo ajetreado que e estado! Demaciado trabajo! Subí este cap solo por que me amenazaron! D: Jejeje ntc... Ya puedes guardar la antorcha ;)**

**Saben, el capítulo anterior a sido el que más reviews a tenido, tuvo 7 :3 creen que puedan romper ese récord? Espero que si, en verdad amo sus reviews! ~**

**Gracias a :**

**Yomi Schiffer  
latingirlwoahlalalala  
Adil  
Nicole Sakurai  
AnnA Usui07**

ValeryVampire

**En verdad me encantaron sus reviews! Espero puedan dejar en este cap tambien :3**

**Bueno ahora si me voy! Nos leemos el sábado!**


	16. El regreso de Pitch

Se que fue demaciado tiempo pero aqui esta el nuevo cap, mas abajo les explicare mis razones para tardar tanto...

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su "charla" con Norte, decir que no había vuelto a poner un pie en el polo norte era poco decir, a Jack en verdad no le gustaba la idea de tener que alejarse de Hipo, tampoco que le agradara la idea de volverse humano de nuevo, ya se había adaptado a su vida como espíritu y eso en verdad le gustaba mucho, aun así, en el tiempo que lleva al lado de Hipo había vuelto a saber lo que era amar y ser amado, y eso le gustaba aun más...

Tampoco le había dicho nada de su conversación con Norte a Hipo, no quería alarmar al pequeño, además, el no le había vuelto a mencionar nada con respecto a sus pesadillas, por favor, Jack no era ningún tonto, sabia perfectamente que Hipo seguía teniendo pesadillas recurrentes pero este ya no le decía nada al respecto, en parte Jack agradecía eso pues las pesadillas de su pequeño vikingo en verdad lograban perturbarlo... Por otro lado...

Pitch Black había regresado, ¿qué como lo sabia?, la luna se lo había dicho, y estaba casi seguro que el hombre de negro que el menor veía en sus sueños no era otro mas que el Coco, pero no podía estar seguro de eso aun, ese mismo día por la tarde se reuniría con los demas guardianes en el taller de Norte para discutirlo...

MÁS TARDE

-Jack ¿para qué nos querías aquí? ¿Acaso nos tienes otra sorpresita como la vez anterior? - Dijo el espíritu de la Pascua con tono burlón.

-Lo lamento Canguro pero necesitaba verlos... Es realmente urgente... - Respondió el peliblanco un tanto fastidiado con la actitud del otro guardián, en verdad no tenia ganas y ni era el momento adecuado para discutir.

-¿Que pasa Jack? ¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunto el Hada de los dientes acercándose al peliblanco, demasiado cerca para su gusto esta vez.

-Me encantaría que así fuera Hada pero me temo que esta vez se tratan de malas noticias - El peliblanco no sabia por donde empezar, es decir, su único fundamento para decir que Pitch había regresado eran las recurrentes pesadillas de su vikingo las cuales solo las había comentado con Norte.

- Vamos chico - Apresuro Conejo -si no te apresuras mis orejas van a acabar convertidas en paletas.

-Bueno es que yo... verán... Hipo...

-Jack cree que Pitch a regresado - Intervino el espíritu de la Navidad al ver el nerviosismo del joven espíritu - Hipo a tenido recurrentes pesadillas donde, si bien no lo distingue debido a que no lo conoce, a visto a Pitch, Jack se a percatado y cree que Pitch se esta fortaleciendo de alguna manera.

-Vamos norte, ¿en verdad vamos a basarnos solo en las pesadillas de un adolescente para comenzar una búsqueda innecesaria de Pitch? - Dijo un tanto exasperado Conejo.

-Bien sabes que hay una gran posibilidad de que sea verdad - Intervino el Hada - Pitch se alimenta del miedo de los niños, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlos sentir miedo que mediante las pesadillas?

Meme solo se limitó a asentir vigorosamente, el también creía que Pitch debía de estar tramando algo malo, es decir, tenia mucho desde la última vez que había intentado algo..

- Por favor, ¿tu tambien? No podemos basarnos solo en los sueños de un niño para actuar, ¡no dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio Jack! - Conejo comenzaba a exasperarse - Y según tu ¿que tenemos que hacer ...

Pero conejo no pudo concluir con su pregunta pues en ese momento Hombre de la Luna decidió hacer su aparición, con su luz comenzó a dibujar una silueta en el suelo del taller de Rojo, ahora todos estaban seguros, Pitch Black había regresado...

A partir de ese momento todo había sido un poco confuso para el menor, solo sabia que a partir de ese momento tenían que estar más atentos a cualquier señal Pitch pudiera dar para poder dar con el sin embargo la mente de Jack se encontraba lejos en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar en Hipo, de repente tenia la necesidad de ir y protegerlo de una amenaza inexistente, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, los guardianes lo necesitaban en ese momento, ya más tarde podría pasara todo el tiempo que necesitará con su castaño...

MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA, BERK

Jack recién llegaba a Berk de nuevo, esa reunión con los guardianes lo había dejado agotado y el hecho de saber que Pitch había regresado no ayudaba precisamente a hacerlo sentirse mejor, sin embargo nada lo preparaba para lo que estaba por suceder...

La casa de Hipo estaba toda desordenada, no que los vikingos fueran los mas ordenados del mundo pero eso no era normal, la casa parecía haber sido escenario de una batalla, y eso realmente asusto al joven peliblanco como nunca antes...

-¡Hipo! ¡¿Dónde Estás?! - el joven guardián comenzó a buscar como desesperado por todas las habitaciones del lugar gritando y llamando al castaño en cada lugar pero no lo encontraba.

Quizá habían salido y alguien se había metido en la casa a robar, quizá...

Pero Jack vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos al encontrar a un Estoico inconsciente en una de las esquinas de la sala de la casa...

-¡Estoico! - El peliblanco se apresuró hasta llegar al mayor y comenzó a sacudirlo - ¡Estoico reacciona! ¿¡Dónde esta Hipo?!

Al ver que el mayor no despertaba se vio obligado a lanzarle una gran bola de nieve en la cara haciendo reaccionar al mayor...

-¿Ja—jack? ¿Eres… eres tu?

- Si Estoico soy yo, tienes que decirme donde esta Hipo

- Hay Jack… - La voz de Estoico comenzó a quebrarse - EL se lo llevo…

-¿Qui..quien…. quien se lo llevo?

- No lo se, nunca lo había visto antes – respondió el mayor intentado retener las lagrimas, realmente dolía verlo en ese estado – Era alto, su cabello era negro, y su piel… Jack… su piel era gris… como la de los muertos, intente detenerlo, Chimuelo intento detenerlo, pero todo fue inútil…

-No… no… ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ….

Pero lamentablemente si estaba pasando…. Pitch ya había aparecido… y se había llevado a Hipo….

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ (Como Entrenar A Tu Guardián) _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Se que quieren matrme… si es que alguien esta leyendo esto quiero que sepan que lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar… verán…

Ya tenia escrito varios capítulos peeeeerooooo….. Se borraron cuando me arreglaron mi computadora u.u después… volvi a hacerlos en el iPad peeroo…. Cuando se actualizo al iOS 7 que se borran todos mis archivos de PAges! Y dfespues ya no escribi hasta hoy en la noche! Espero mañana escribir el siguiente y por favor no me odien u.u

Pensaba que nadie seguía esta historia ya! Pero cual es mi sorpresa que entro y veo que esta teniendo un buen numero de visitas diarias! No lo puedo creer! Gracias :3

Que les parecio este cap? Se que esta cortitp pero no me queo de otra, el punto era llegar hasta el final que ya vieron cual es ahaah esperen el proxio ;)

Espero aun merecer sus reviews u.u aun que sea para regañarme por no actualizar y quiero que sepan que auin que quizá tarde esta historia NO ESTA ABADONADA solo que por todo lo que tengo que hacer no tenia tiempo para escribir, pero ya regrese ;)

haganme saber que les pareció :3


End file.
